YOU KNOW MY FEELINGS?
by nadalyunjae
Summary: Aku bagaikan secarik kertas yang akan kau gunakan saat perasaanmu sedang terpuruk, lalu kau akan membiarkanku begitu saja ketika kau sudah merasa bahagia dengan duniamu dan tidak membutuhkanku lalu, kemudian kau akan menggunakannya kembali saat aku sudah menjadi kertas yang usang dan hanya menunggu lapuk dengan sendirinya. Kau tahu perasaanku?/YUNJAE/ANGST/HURT/FAMILY/COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : YOU KNOW MY FEELINGS?**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama/Romance**

**Cerita ini kombinasi dari sebuah sinetron yang mungkin pernah kalian tonton, tapi jalan cerita ini sangat berbeda, karena disini nadal hanya menggunakan beberapa karakter yang sama dari cerita sinetron tersebut. Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Prolog~**

_**Aku bagaikan secarik kertas yang akan kau gunakan saat perasaanmu sedang terpuruk, lalu kau akan membiarkanku begitu saja ketika kau sudah merasa bahagia dengan duniamu dan tidak membutuhkanku lalu, kemudian kau akan menggunakannya kembali saat aku sudah menjadi kertas yang usang dan hanya menunggu lapuk dengan sendirinya. Kau tahu perasaanku?**_

Ini adalah sepenggal kisahku…

Kisah dimana aku hidup dengan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat menyayangiku. Kedua orang tua yang selalu menyemangatiku, dongsaeng yang selalu membantuku dan juga seorang 'sahabat' yang selalu ada untukku. Kami saling melengkapi dari sisi kekurangan kami, mungkin karena dia adalah seorang namja yang terbilang sedikit penakut dalam beberapa hal, aku yang akan membantu untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan dia... selalu ada saat dalam keadaan sedih karena masalahku. Begitulah kami, selalu bersama, bahkan kami sempat di gosipkan sebagai pasangan, padahal sebetulnya tidak. Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi, tapi apa daya, dia tidak menyadari perasaanku padanya. Sampai pada titik dimana aku terjatuh dan menyerah dengan keadaanku sekarang. Dan dengan bodohnya aku semakin mengharapkannya untuk bisa menemaniku sampai aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan mengatakannya lebih dulu agar perasaan ini tersampaikan, tapi tetap saja waktu tidak bisa diputak kembali. Karena sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mejadi sebuah kertas yang akan menjadi pelebur lara baginya. Dan bagiku itu sudah cukup karena aku bisa berada disisinya sampai aku tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri lagi.

Bagaimana Prolognya? Apakah ingin lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : YOU KNOW MY FEELINGS?**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama/Romance**

**Cerita ini kombinasi dari sebuah sinetron yang mungkin pernah kalian tonton, tapi jalan cerita ini sangat berbeda, karena disini nadal hanya menggunakan beberapa karakter yang sama dari cerita sinetron tersebut. Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

"Joongie-ah" panggil Yunho dan langsung duduk disebelah 'sahabat'nya yang tengah duduk dibangku sebuah taman.

"ne? waeyo?" jawab Jaejoong yang sedang asik memakan camilannya.

"bisakah kau bantu aku?"

"apa itu?"

"ini, kau berikan ini pada Boa, kau kan kenal dengannya" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan sebuah coklat pada Jaejoong.

"ini? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"aku tidak berani jika harus memberikannya langsung, terlebih jika ada teman-temannya" ucap Yunho yang terlihat sedikit pengecut dan melirik kearah Boa yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya di taman yang sama.

"kau tenang saja, temannya baik kok, kau tidak perlu takut atau merasa malu, mereka kan terkenal baik pada hobaenya" ucap Jaejoong.

"pokoknya aku tidak berani, kau bantu aku ya" ucap Yunho setengah memaksa.

"haish, baiklah tapi kau lihat caraku ya. lain kali kau harus melakukannya sendiri" ucap Jaejoong mengambil coklat tersebut dari tangan Yunho "kau perhatikan ini" tambah Jaejoong dan bangkit dari duduknya langsung berjalan menuju Boa.

Yunho duduk memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berjalan kearah Boa dengan menyembunyikan coklat yang Yunho bawa pada punggungnya. Jaejoong sedikit melirik kebelakang dan memberikan isyarat bahwa dia harus menirukan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Yunho hanya memperhatikan dan mengangguk sembari duduk di bangku yang Jaejoong duduki tadi.

"ah, jumuseyo" ucap Jaejoong menghampiri 3 yeoja yang tengah bersenda gurau duduk di sebuah bangku yang terdapat meja cukup luas.

"oh? Jaejoongie.. waeyo? Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Boa yang melirik lebih dulu.

"begini, ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu" ucap Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"apa itu?" tanya Boa dengan wajah penasaran.

"ini" ucap Jaejoong seraya menyerahkan sebuah coklat dari belakang tubuhnya.

"ini untukku? Ah gomawo Jaejoongie" ucap Boa menerima coklat tersebut dan mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"ah mian, tapi itu bukan dariku, coklat itu dari Yunho. Dia yang memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu" ucap Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"benarkah? Lalu dimana Yunho sekarang?"

"itu, disana.. yang sedang duduk dibangku itu" ucap Jaejoong menunjuk kearah Yunho.

"oh?" Boa terkejut dan langsung melambaikan tangan pada Yunho.

Bukannya memberi senyuman atau membalas lambaian tangan yeoja tersebut Yunho malah langsung membalikan posisi duduknya untuk membelakangi mereka dengan wajah yang tersipu menahan malu.

"kurasa dia malu hehehe. Aku tinggal dulu ya sunbaenim" ucap Jaejoong dengan tersenyum manis.

"ok, thank you. Sampaikan salamku pada Yunho, ne?" ucap Boa seraya tersenyum.

"baiklah, permisi" ucap Jaejoong sambil berlari mendekati Yunho.

"wooaahh, tidak kusangka anak itu ternyata benar-benar mendekatimu" ucap Heebon yang termasuk teman Boa.

"entahlah, mungkin dia hanya iseng saja" ucap Boa santai.

"tapi sikapnya itu pengecut sekali kenapa harus Jaejoong yang memberikannya?" ucap Ahra.

"biarkan sajalah, nanti juga bosan melakukan ini" ucap Boa lagi.

.

.

"ya, kenapa kau tadi malah membalikan tubuhmu, pabo?" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung kembali duduk disebelah Yunho.

"kenapa kau pakai acara menunjukku segala? Aku kan malu Joongie" ucap Yunho menggerutu.

"mwo? Malu? Kau ini, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini? Boa sunbae tidak akan mau jika kau bersikap pengecut seperti ini" ucap Jaejoong meledek "sini biar aku bantu, kau harus merapikan pakaianmu itu agar tidak terlihat cupu" cerocos Jaejoong seraya menata ulang rambut Yunho yang terlihat sangat rapi dengan mengacak-acaknya "and then, hah taraaa kau tidak perlu menggunakan kacamatamu" ucap Jaejoong menarik kacamata Yunho "kan jadi terlihat tampan" ucap Jaejoong yang masih menata rambut Yunho.

"Joongie-ah, aku tidak bisa melihat jika tanpa kacamata itu" ucap Yunho merengek.

"hish, ya sudah pakai. Pulang sekolah nanti akan aku temani kau untuk membeli kontak lens. Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi memakai kacamata bodohmu itu lagi" ucap Jaejoong mengembalikan posisi kacamata pada wajah Yunho.

"apa sebegitu burukkah pedampilankku?" tanya Yunho dengan perasaan yang tidak percaya diri.

"sangat.. sangat buruk. Aku kan sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali, coba kau ubah penampilanmu, lihat aku? Aku tidak terlihat aneh kan?" ucap Jaejoong yang mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"hahahaha justru itu terlihat aneh, rambutmu berantakan Joongie" ucap Yunho menertawakan tatanan rambut Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak rapi.

"hish aku bisa merapikannya" uacp Jaejoong seraya mengembalikan tatanan rambutya seperti semula.

"Joongie-ah, mereka melihat kesini. Aku malu, kita pergi saja dari sini ya, aku berasa tidak memiliki muka jika dilihat seperti itu" ucap Yunho yang sedikit-sedikit melirik pada 3 yeoja yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan sedikit candaan.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"mereka sepertinya mentertawakanku" ucap Yunho lemas.

"Jung Yunho, jika kau ingin mendekati gadis popular, kau juga harus berpakaian menarik, ayo ikut aku" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menarik lengan Yunho untuk pergi dari taman tersebut.

Jaejoong terus menarik lengan Yunho untuk kembali kedalam gedung sekolah, Yunho sedikit terseret dan beberapa kali tersandung akibat tidak bisa menyeimbangkan langkah Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ah, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Bisakah kau berjalan pelan sedikit?" tanya Yunho sedikit merengek.

"sudah kau ikut saja aku" ucap Jaejoong yang masih menarik tangan Yunho.

"yohooo… dua pasangan aneh mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun yang berpapasan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"yaa… si cupu mau kau apakan?" tanya Changmin yang juga yang memang berjalan bersama Yoochun.

Jaejoong menatap nyalang pada dua orang yang memang hampir setiap harinya selalu meledek keduanya, terlebih dengan Yunho yang terlihat aneh dimata keduanya.

"jangan sembarangan biacara ya, dia temanku. Apapun yang kau lakukan padanya, kalian akan berurusan denganku" ucap Jaejoong ketus.

"ooo.. baiklah, ada bodyguardnya marah kita tinggalkan saja" ucap Changmin dan langsung berjalan lebih dulu.

"dasar aneh" cibir Yoochun dan langsung mengikuti langkah Changmin.

"ya kau! Kenapa kau diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu?!" bentak Jaejoong seraya memukul lengan Yunho.

"untuk apa dilawan, itu hanya membuat mereka semakin menjadi-jadi" ucap Yunho mengusap lengannya.

"Yunho-ah, kau itu sebenarnya tampan, kau juga kaya. Kau bisa mengalihkan semua pandangan jelek mereka jika kau mengubah penampilanmu, mereka akan menghilangkan kesan aneh terhadapmu. Kau hanya perlu mengubah pribadi dirimu Yunho" ucap Jaejoong sedikit emosi tidak mempedulikan pandangan aneh dari siswa yang berada dalam koridor sekolah.

"tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak bisa" ucap Yunho pasrah.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Jaejoong kembali menarik lengan Yunho dengan semakin kasar dan membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah toilet.

"ish untuk apa mereka masuk kemari" ucap salah seorang yang berada dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"tinggalkan saja mereka, mungkin mereka mau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh karena tidak ada tempat lain" cibir siswa lainnya yang berada dalam toilet yang sama.

"apa kalian?! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam ya" ucap Jaejoong emosi dan menendang sebuah pintu salah satu bilik.

"kita keluar saja" ucap siswa tersebut dan meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"hey siapa yang menendang pintu?! Jangan mengganggu!" ucap seseorang dari dalam bilik.

"oh? Mianhae" ucap Yunho dengan nada pelan.

SRET

"menghadap padaku" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung membalikan tubuh Yunho untuk menghadapnya "ini seperti ini, dan ini begini.. ah ini kurang" ucap Jaejoong yang mengotak-atik penampilan Yunho lagi "selesai, kau terlihat berbeda sekarang. Kau boleh memakai kacamatamu sekarang. Tapi besookkk, kau harus sudah menggantinya dengan kontak lens" ucap Jaejoong yang membalikan tubuh Yunho agar menghadap kaca.

"Joongie-ah" ucap Yunho yang sedikit aneh dengan penampilannya.

"kau hanya perlu mengubah penampilanmu tanpa perubah dirimu, dengan begini, kau bisa menarik simpati orang untuk berteman denganmu Yunho-ah" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum dan emosinya mulai berkurang.

"gomawoo" ucap Yunho singkat dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Yunho adalah sahabatku sejak hampir dua tahun terakhir, awalnya aku merasa kasihkan dengannya saat pertama kali masuk dalam Shinki Senior High School. Melihat penampilannya yang cupu dan aneh degan kacamata tebal, pakaian yang sangat rapi dan juga rambutnya yang terlihat berminyak dengan tatanan yang sangat-sangat rapi, mengundang cibiran dari seluruh isi kelas. Awalnya aku tidak peduli, tapi lama-kelamaan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi terus padanya, aku berusaha mendekatinya yang memiliki kepribadian sangat tertutup pada orang lain, lambat laun dia mulai terbuka dan menceritakan keluh kesahnya berada disekolah, namun dia tetap sabar dan ketika dia melihatku dalam masalah dia akan membantuku sebisanya. Aku merasa tersentuh dengan itu, kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku dekat dan menjadi sahabatnya. Siapa lagi yang mau berdekatan dengannya selain aku? Bahkan aku dan dia seperti saling bergantung satu sama lain, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang lain jika aku berdekatan dengannya. Semua orang punya hak masing-masing untuk dekat dengan siapapun. Bodohnya dia adalah, memiliki wajah yang tampan dan juga kaya, tapi dia tidak bisa memanfaatkan hal itu, jika dia mau, dia bisa membeli semua yang ada disini, bahkan perasaan orang lainpun bisa dia beli (ceritanya). Tapi Yunho tetaplah Yunho orang yang sederhana dan tidak memandang orang lain dengan sebalah mata. Aku sangat kagum dengannya, bahkan perasaan ini mulai muncul ketika Yunho pertama kali berusaha melindungiku dari lebatnya hujan disekolah dan berusaha menghangatkan tubuhku yang menggigil. Aku berpikir Yunho adalah orang yang berbeda, diluar dia terlihat cupu, tapi dia sangat perhatian terutama padaku, tapi sayangnya dia hanya menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya sebagai seorang sahabat tidak lebih, karena dia mencintai orang lain, yaitu Boa yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sunbae kami disekolah.

**JAEJOONG POV End.**

"Joongie-ah.. Joongie" ucap Yunho melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Jaejoong.

"ah ya?" tanya Jaejoong yang terlihat linglung.

"kau melamun? Ayo keluar disini bau" ucap Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam ketika Yunho menariknya keluar dari toilet sekolah yang sepertinya ada yang sedang buang air besar dalam salah satu bilik.

"itu Yunho kan? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya seseorang pada temannya dengan bingung.

"entahlah, mungkin kepalanya habis terbentur, tapi tampan juga" balas teman satunya.

"kau dengar itu? Mereka mengatakan kalau kau itu tampan" ucap Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Joongie-ah jangan buat aku malu" ucap Yunho menari Jaejoong masuk kedalam kelas.

"omo? Itu Yunho kan?" ucap Yoona yang berada dalam kelas bersama dengan teman temannya.

"omooo.. dia bisa tampan juga" ucap Yuri kemudian.

"Joongie-ah, kembalikan dandananku" ucap Yunho yang langsung duduk dibangkunya.

"kau jaga sikapmu, tidak lihat apa kalau yeoja dalam kelas ini mulai memperhatikanmu" ucap Jaejoong sedikit gemas.

"aku sedikit tidak nyaman jika ditatap seperti itu, cepat ubah lagi" ucap Yunho sedikit merengek.

"tidak akan" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung duduk dibangkunya.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau membantu" ucap Yunho yang langsung merapikan rambutnya sendiri.

"Yunho-ah"sapa Yoona dan langsung duduk di bangku yang berada di depan meja Yunho "hay" ucapnya lagi.

"oh? Hay" ucap Yunho sedikit kaku. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam memperhatikan 'sahabatnya tersebut dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"hari ini kau berbeda sekali, kau trlihat tampan" ucap Yoona lagi.

"nnngg" Yunho malah melirik kearah Jaejoong yang hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya "Joongie yang-"

"dia yang menata penampilannya sendiri tadi saat di toilet, dia bilang ingin sesuatu yang berbeda" ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

"tapi kan aku tidak-"

"kau kan yang bilang begitu tadi" ucap Jaejoong yang tidak ingin Yunho salah bicara.

"oh begitu, tapi tumben sekali kau mau berpakaian seperti ini, kau mau ikut dengan kami pergi dengan kami setelah pulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Yoona lagi.

"aku tidak bisa, aku akan pergi dengan Joongie nanti"

"oohh, baiklah. Ku harap lain kali bisa ya" ucap Yoona yang kembali berdiri.

"ne, mu mungkin lain kali" ucap Yunho terbata dan Yoona pun tersenyum lalu meninggalkan keduannya.

"Joongie-ah, apa yang kau katakan tadi? Aku kan tidak bicara seperti itu, ini kan ulahmu" ucap Yunho.

"kalau kau bicara itu semua hasilku, mereka akan menilaimu lebih buruk lagi" ucap Jaejoong santai.

"haish kau ini, biarkan sajalah apa kata mereka, aku mau jadi diriku sendiri" ucap Yunho.

"kau hanya belum terbiasa dengan ini semua, jika kau sudah berada dipuncaknya, kau bisa menyombongkan dirimu didepan Yoochun dan Changmin, dan juga kau bisa.. bisa mendekati Boa sunbae" ucap Jaejoong sedikit terhenyak pada akhir kalimat.

"hhmmm" guman Yunho tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong yang menatapnya.

"ya.. ini Jung Yunho yang cupu dan aneh itu dengan pasangannya?" tanya Changmin yang duduk dihadapan Yunjae.

"hey ada apa dengan tatanan rambutmu? Tidak biasa sekali" ucap Yoochun memegang-megang rambut Yunho dengan perasaan aneh, sedangkan Yunho hanya diam dengan pandangan datar.

PAK!

"bisa tidak kalian tidak mengganggu orang sehari saja, kenapa selau membuat kesal?! Pergi dari sini atau akan aku panggil guru untuk menghukum kalian?!" ucap Jaejoong membentak dan menepis tangan Yoochun dari kepala Yunho.

"o..oo..oo.. ketua tim basket tidak boleh terlalu temperamental, jaga sikapmu. Sudah bersama orang aneh saja kau sudah mendapat cap buruk, bagaimana jika sikap tempramentalmu terus kau perlihatkan" ucap Yoochun menantang.

"jika kalian tidak membuatnya kesal, aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu" ucap Yunho sedikit menatap Yoochun.

"kau sudah berani bersuara ha? cupu?" tanya Yoochun yang mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yunho.

"menjauhlah darinya!" ucap Jaejoong mendorong Yoochun dengan keras dan membuatnya terjungkal.

"Yoochun hyung…." pekik Changmin yang langsung membantu Yoochun berdiri.

"hey berhenti! Seonsangnim dataaaaang" teriak salah seorang yang langsung membuat seisi kelas kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing.

Jaejoong langsung duduk dan mengeluarkan buku serta alat tulisnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja, begitu juga dengan Yunho yang ikut mempersiapkan alat tulisnya dan juga sebuah botol minum.

"aku minta minummu ya" ucap Jaejoong yang mencoba mengambil botol minum Yunho tapi meleset. Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan yang Jaejoong lakukan dan menatapnya bingung karena Jaejoong terus salah sasaran saat akan mengambil botol minumnya.

"Joongie-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho bingung. Dan saat itu juga Jaejoong berhasil mengambil botol minum tersebut dengan benar.

"ani, aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Jaejoong seraya tersenyum dan mulai minum.

Yunho hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan pandangan khawatir, pasalnya bukan hanya dirinya yang terkejut dengan perilaku Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong sendiri sempat terlihat terkejut karena salah sasaran hanya untuk mengambil sebuah botol minum. Tapi Yunho tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih mengikuti mata pelajaran yang sudah dibuka oleh guru didepannya.

.

.

Pelajaran berakhir, Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama merapikan barang bawaannya kedalam tas, dengan perasaan yang lega setelah berpusing-pusing ria dengan teori dan rumus.

"Kim Jaejoong.." panggil salah seorang teman sekelasnya.

"ne?" sahut Jaejoong yang langsung menengokkan kepalanya kesumber suara.

"nanti setelah ini jangan pulang dulu, Song seonsangnim menyuruh kita latihan sebentar"

"oh.. baiklah, kau beritahu yang lainnya untuk berkumpul dilapangan sekarang" ucap Jaejoong yang lasung menggendong tasnya.

"baiklah, aku duluan ne?"

"ok" jawab Jaejoong singkat "Yun, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau menemaniku latihan dulu baru kita keluar?"

"gwaenchana, kau kan sebagai ketua tim memang seharusnya hadir disana" ucap Yunho tersenyum.

"ayo kita kelapangan" ucap Jaejoong langsung menyeret Yunho.

"Joongie-ah pelan-pelaaaannnn" rengek Yunho.

Kini keduanya sudah berada dilapangan basket yang berkonsep indoor. Jaejoong sudah berganti pakaian dan tengah melakukan pemanasan dengan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, sedangkan Yunho yang setia duduk menunggu Jaejoong.

"kau tidak merasa tertarik untuk bergabung Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah melingkarkan sebuah kain merah pada lengan kanannya sebagi tanda bahwa dia adalah ketua tim basket tersebut.

"ani, aku rasa aku tidak bisa" ucap Yunho dengan sedikit ciut.

"kau pasti bisa melakukannya jika kau mau Yun" ucap Jaejoong menyemangati.

"ayo berkumpul kemari" ucap Song seonsangnim yang sudah berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"aku tinggal dulu ne" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung berlari menuju tengah lapangan.

Setelah guru Song memberikan arahan untuk membagi tim menjadi dua bagian dan pertanda latihan akan dimulai wajah Jaejoong langsung terlihat fokus. Yunho sendiri masih memperhatikan dengan melihat dengan tegang latihan yang akan dijalani oleh Jaejoong.

PRIIITTT!

Setelah peluit dibunyikan pertandinganpun segera dimulai. Bola basket langsung dioper pada Jaejoong yang langsung mendriblenya menuju ring lawan mainnya. Terlihat tidak mudah bagi Jaejoong untuk melewati musuh-musuhnya begitu saja. Jaejoong langsung memberikan umpan pada teman satu timnya.

"fokuskan mata kalian pada bola!" teriak Guru Song memberikan arahan.

Jaejoong yang terbebas dari penjagaan ketat lawan mainnya langsung melambaikan tangan agar teman satu timnya memberikan umpan padanya. Teman satu tim Jaejoong langsung melempar bola pada Jaejoong. Setelah menerima bolanya, Jaejoong langsung mendrible bola menuju ring lawan.

DUK DUK DUK DUK

Terdengar suara bola yang Jaejoong bawa. Yunho melihat kagum kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat fokus dengan latihannya, Yunho langsung mengambil handhonenya untuk mengabadikan moment tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba…

BRUUUKKK! DUK DUK DUK DUK

"aarrgghh!"

Yunho langsung melihat kembali kearah lapangan dan terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang sudah tersungkur dilantai lapangan dan bola yang sempat Jaejoong bawa sudah menggelinding kearah lain.

"Joongie?" ucap Yunho yang langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, gwanchana?" tanya guru Song yang langsung membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"gwaenchana" ucap Jaejoong memegangi lututnya.

Saat Yunho hendak mendekati Jaejoong langkahnya langsung terhalang oleh beberapa orang tim basket membuat langkahnya terhenti dan hanya bisa memperhatikan Jaejoong beberapa jarak.

"kenapa kau bisa jatuh?" tanya seorang teman satu timnya.

"entahlah aku tidak tahu ssshhhh" ucap Jaejoong sedkit meringis.

"sudah biarkan Jaejoong lewat, yang lain tetap berlatih" ucap guru Song dan memapah Jaejoong untuk kembali kepinggir lapangan "bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya guru Song setelah Jaejoong sudah duduk.

"lututku sakit sekali" ucap Jaejoong memegangi lututnya.

"biar kulihat" ucap guru Song sambil memijat kaki Jaejoong "bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh?" tanya guru Song lagi.

"aku tidak tahu, aku juga tidak merasa tersandung sesuatu, tiba-tiba aku kehilangan keseimbanganku" ucap Jaejoong.

"kakimu bisa digerakan? Sudah merasa mendingan?"

"sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap Jaejoong yang kembali memegang lututnya.

"kau pulang saja, daripada dipaksakan untuk latihan, kau malah tidak bisa ikut pertandingan sebenarnya nanti" ucap guru Song melempar sebuah handuk "hapus keringatmu"

"ne, gamsahamnida" ucap Jaejoong menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Joongie-ah, benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho yang langsung duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"iya aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang dan pergi dulu" ucap Jaejoong.

"tapi kan kakimu?"

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku ganti baju dulu" ucap Jaejoong mengambil pakaian gantinya dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang ganti dengan kaki sedikit pincang.

Yunho hanya bisa memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhinya dan mulai merapikan tas milik Jaejoong.

.

.

"Joongie, kita pulang saja, aku khawatir dengan kakimu" ucap Yunho yang mulai mengkhawatirkan cara berjalan Jaejoong.

"aku tidak apa-apa, kita belum menemukan kontak lens yang cocok untukmu kan?" ucap Jaejoong kembali menarik tangan Yunho.

"aku sudah lelah, dan aku lapar" ucap Yunho lagi.

"tahan rasa laparmu itu" ucap Jaejoong sedikit mencubit lengan Yunho.

"appooooo"

"bisa kan tidak merengek seperti itu Jung, ingat kau itu sudah kelas berapa" ycap Jaejoong yang merasa gemas dengan kelakuan Yunho.

"ah itu dia optik yang kita cari" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menarik kembali lengan Yunho.

"pokoknya setelah ini kita pulaaaannnnngggg"

"iya cereweeeettttt" ucap Jaejoong karena tidak mau pusing dengan rengekan-rengekan Yunho selanjutnya.

.

.

"nah sudah selesaikan? Kau taruh kacamatamu itu rapi-rapi" ucap Jaejoong memasukan kotak kacamata kedalam tas Yunho setelah mereka membeli sepasang kontak lens.

"lalu setelah ini kita pulang kan?"

"ya, pulang kerumahmu, dan aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara berenampilan menarik"

"Joongie-ah kita bisa kan melakukan cara lain, kita perlu menyelesaikan tugas yang Kang seonsangnim berikan"

"kita juga akan mengerjakannya di rumahmu, dan aku menumpang makan ok" ucap Jaejoong memutuskan sendiri dan kembali menarik lengan Yunho.

.

.

_Aku tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali bahwa kau adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari selama ini. Katakan aku bodoh, ya sangat bodoh membiarkan perasaan ini yang seharusnya kukubur dalam-dalam. Sedalam mungkin semampu dan sebisaku. Tapi biarkan.. biarkanlah aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu sebelum semua itu benar-benar terlambat. Karena aku tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan aku akan terus bersmamu, biarkan ini terus berjalan. Sampai waktuku habis._

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : YOU KNOW MY FEELINGS?**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama/Romance**

**Cerita ini kombinasi dari sebuah sinetron yang mungkin pernah kalian tonton, tapi jalan cerita ini sangat berbeda, karena disini nadal hanya menggunakan beberapa karakter yang sama dari cerita sinetron tersebut. Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"nah sudah selesaikan? Kau taruh kacamatamu itu rapi-rapi" ucap Jaejoong memasukan kotak kacamata kedalam tas Yunho setelah mereka membeli sepasang kontak lens.

"lalu setelah ini kita pulang kan?"

"ya, pulang kerumahmu, dan aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara berenampilan menarik"

"Joongie-ah kita bisa kan melakukan cara lain, kita perlu menyelesaikan tugas yang Kang seonsangnim berikan"

"kita juga akan mengerjakannya di rumahmu, dan aku menumpang makan ok" ucap Jaejoong memutuskan sendiri dan kembali menarik lengan Yunho.

**Chapter 2~**

"coba kau lihat? Kau itu tampak berbeda jika seperti ini" ucap Jaejoong yang memperhatikan Yunho dari pantulan cermin ketika sudah berada didalam kamar Yunho.

"Joongie, aku sedikit merasa ganjal dengan mataku" ucap Yunho mengedip-kedipkan matanya.

"itu hanya karena belum terbiasa, coba kau tunggu lah beberapa menit" ucap Jaejoong seraya duduk dipinggir kasur Yunho.

"apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menggunakan ini? Aku takut iritasi"

"asalkan tanganmu itu bersih, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, jangan terlalu sering mengucak matamu"

Yunho tidak menjawab selanjutnya dia hanya menatap dirinya yang berada pada cermin. Yunho memegang rambutnya yang sudah terlihat stylies. Tapi Yunho tetap tidak menyukainya.

"seperti bukan diriku" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Yunho-ah, apa kau tidak merasa lelah jika kau selalu direndahkan disekolah? Aku lelah melihatmu selalu diam" ucap Jaejoong yang emosinya mulai naik "coba sekarang kau pikir, dengan dirimu yang sekarang, apakah masih ada yang berani berbicara yang macam-macam tentang dirimu?"

Yunho yang mulai diceramahi kini langsung diam seribu bahasa dan melirik Jaejoong dari cermin dihadapannya.

"kau itu bisa melakukannya jika kau ada kemauan, jika kau tidak mau aku membantumu, terserah. Jangan katakan keluh kesah apapun lagi padaku" ucap Jaejoong mengambil tasnya.

"Joongie-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho yang langsung membalikan tubuhnya.

"aku mau pulang, kau urus saja dirimu sendiri" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung bangun.

"Joongie-ah" panggil yunho yang ikut berdiri "aku membutuhkanmu, bantu aku" ucap Yunho dengan nada memohon.

BRUUKK

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu asal kau mau berusaha juga" ucap Jaejoong kembali melempar tasnya keatas kasur Yunho.

"kita kerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kang seonsangnim dulu sebelum kau pulang bagaimana?" tanya Yunho.

"ok, kita kerjakan dulu dalam satu kertas lalu kita salin agar mudah mengerjakan jika bersamaan" ucap Jaejoong yang memang terkenal cukup pintar dalam mata pelajaran.

"tunggu" ucap Yunho yang langsung berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong fokus bersama mengerjakan tugas dalam satu kertas, tidak terelakan dumalan dan juga ocehan Jaejoong yang memarahi Yunho ketika hendak mengucak matanya yang terasa tidak nyaman menggunakan kontak lens.

"mataku kelilipan" ucap Yunho yang mengipasi patanya dengan telapak tangan "Joongie tolong tiupkan mataku" ucap Yunho.

"mendekat kemari" ucap Jaejoong menarik Yunho dengan lembut agar mendekat padanya "jangan kau kedipkan matamu, ne?" ucap Jaejoong lagi dan membuka sedikit mata Yunho dengan jari lentiknya da mendekatkan wajahnya "huuuffttt, sudah.. masih perih?" tanya Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"gomawo" ucap Yunho menunduk dan mengedipkan matanya untuk membiasakan kembali.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat sifat Yunho yang memang sedikit manja, tapi Jaejoong juga tidak akan membiarkan Yunho berlama-lama dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu. Jaejoong kembali mengambil pinsilnya dan mulai akan menulis kembali. Tapi…

'_kenapa tanganku kaku?' _gumam Jaejoong dalam hati merasakan dan melihat tangannya bergerak tidak sesuai keinginan dengan terkejut.

"Joongie, kenapa kau mencoret-coret kertasnya?" tanya Yunho bingung karena justru Jaejoong terlihat mencoret-coret kertas yang dipegangnya.

Bukannya menjawab Jaejoong justru terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan kertas serta tangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Joongie-ah" ucap Yunho lagi mengibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong.

"aku harus pulang" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung melepas pinsil yang dia pegang begitu saja dan merapikan tas serta bukunya meski sesekali dia salah dalam mengambil barang.

Yunho yang nampak bingung dengan perilaku Jaejoong seharian ini hanya diam dan tidak bertanya apapun. Bahkan sampai Jaejoong sedikit berlari keluar dari kamar, Yunho pun hanya diam melihatnya.

"Joongie? Aku sudah selesai belajar bersama? Kau tidak makan disini dulu?" tanya umma Jung yang melihat Jaejoong seperti terburu-buru.

"aku sudah selesai ahjumma, aku buru-buru harus pulang, mian aku tidak jadi makan disini, aku permisi" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung keluar begitu saja.

Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dan menatap pintu dimana Jaejoong keluar tadi dengan pandangan bingung.

"Yun, apa yang terjadi? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya umma Jung.

"ani umma, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin pulang" jelas Jaejoong.

"kau tidak bertanya padanya?"

"aku tidak berani, dia tampak aneh seharian ini" ucap Yunho lagi.

"ya sudah, kau makan, ayo umma sudah menyiapkannya"

"aku tunggu appa pulang dulu umma" ucap Yunho lagi.

"oh? Umma baru tahu apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau berbeda sekali hari ini?" ucap umma Jung meraba-raba tubuh Yunho.

"ummaaaa… aku hanya merubah penampilanku sedikit, jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku jadi malu" ucap Yunho sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hehehe kau terlihat tampan seperti ini" ucap umma Jung menepuk pantat Yunho.

"ah umma, aku mau mandi dulu saja" ucap Yunho yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Jaejoong masih berjalan menuju rumahnya, pandangannya terlihat kosong dan tanpa ekspresi, pikirannya terus terbayang pada kejadian hari ini yang sangat janggal baginya. Kejanggalan pada dirinya yang memang sudah terlihat sejak beberapa bulan tidak begitu dihiraukan, tapi hari ini tangannya mulai sulit untuk digerakan membuatnya khawatir. Jaejoong berhenti sejenak dan memejamkan matanya untuk meredekan rasa pening yang tiba-tiba saja menderanya.

"aku tidak apa-apa.. aku tidak apa-apa" gumam Jaejoong dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan Jaejoong langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan wajah yang lesu dan terlihat lelah.

"hyung?" panggil Junsu yang merupakan dongsaeng dari Jaejoong.

"ne?"

"bisa kau bantu aku untuk mengerjakan ini? Aku sedikit bingung dengan rumus ini" ucap Junsu saraya menunjukkan buku pelajarannya.

"coba kulihat" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung ikut duduk dihadapan Junsu dan mengambil bukunya.

Junsu hanya memperhatikan dan mencorat-coret kertas yang ada di depannya selagi Jaejoong mempelajari materi miliknya.

"ah, jadi ini seperti ini.." ucap Jaejoong menaruh kembali buku tersebut pada meja dan membuat Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jaejoong menjelaskan dengan sabar pada Junsu yang sedikit sulit mencerna materi tersebut. Setelah mengerti Jaejoong membiarkan Junsu menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri.

"Joongie kau sudah pulang? Umma tidak mendengar suaramu" ucap appa Kim yang muncul dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

"tadi aku dipanggil Suie dulu, jadi aku lupa hehehe"

"kau ini dasar" ucap appa Kim menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengusap kepalanya "cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan bantu umma yang sedang kerepotan didapur" tambah appa Kim.

"ok siap tuan Kim" ucap Jaejoong dengan cengirannya "ya, kau selesaikan tugasmu itu, jika ada yang sulit bawalah kedapur" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung berlalu setelah sebelumnya mengacak-acak rambut Junsu.

"hyung, jangan suka mengacak-acak rambutku" ucap Junsu merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"hahaha kau ini hyungmu hanya iseng saja" ucap appa Kim dan malah mengusap kapala Junsu membuat rambutnya berantakan lagi.

"appaaaaaaa" rengek Junsu.

Jaejoong sudah sibuk dengan membersihkan tubuhnya selama beberapa menit, setelah membersihkan tubuhnya Jaejoong berjelan menuju kamarnya dengan menggunakan handuk yang bertengger dipinggangnya.

"Joongie-ah, cepat tolong bantu umma" teriak umma Kim dari dalam dapur.

"ne ummaaaa" teriak Jaejoong dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya Jaejoong langsung berlari kecil menuju dapur menghampiri ummanya yang terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai bahan makanan.

"umma, mana yang harus aku bantu?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung berdiri disamping ummanya.

"tolong kau potong wortel itu, umma sedang mencuci sayur" ucap umma Kim.

"ok siap nyonyah" ucap Jaejoong langsung mengambil pisau dan wortel.

Umma Kim hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang periang, tapi dibalik senyumannya itu umma Kim menyimpan sebuah kesedihan yang tidak diketahui oleh Jaejoong. Ya, Jaejoong seolah tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya, hanya orang tua dan dongsaengnya lah yang mengetahui kondisinya saat ini.

**_Flash Back_**

"_mianhae, putra anda menderita ataksia" ucap Dokter muda dihadapan umma dan appa Kim._

"_ataksia? Apa itu, uisa?" Tanya umma Kim._

"_ataksia bukan berupa penyakit ataupun sindrom, tapi ataksia adalah__simtoma__berupa pudarnya kemampuan koordinasi atas gerakan__otot__, dengan kata lain Jaejoong-shi lambat laun akan kehilangan koordinasi gerak ototnya bahkan akan sulit berbicara dan juga dapat mengakibatkan kematian" ucap Dokter itu lagi._

"_apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya, uisa?" tanya umma Kim yang mulai cemas._

"_mianhae, untuk sampai saat ini belum ada obat untuk mengatasi masalah ini" ucap Dokter tersebut dengan perasaan menyesal._

"_yeoboo" isakan umma Kim mulai terdengar dan memeluk appa Kim yang langsung menenangkannya._

"_bersabarlah, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya" ucap appa Kim mengecup puncak kepala umma Kim "saya mohon, lakukan sesuatu untuk putra kami" ucap appa Kim menatap Dokter muda tersebut._

"_kami akan melakukan apapun yang kami mampu" ucap Doker tersebut penuh keyakinan._

**_Flash Back End_**

Bagaimana tidak umma Kim terlihat sedih dengan perubahan fisik putra sulungnya tersebut, kejanggalan yang Jaejoong alami mulai terlihat beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika dia terjatuh dan tidak tepat sasaran untuk mengambil sesuatu, bahkan saat Jaejoong berbicara terdengar beberapa suaranya yang berubah menjadi fals secara tiba-tiba. Dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman umma dan appa Kim membawa putranya untuk berobat, namun setelah memvonis Jaejoong menderita ataksia, kedua orang tuannya memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Jaejoong dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"aaaww!" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung memegangi jarinya yang teriris pisau dan membuat umma Kim tersadar darilamunannya.

"Joongie-ah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya umma Kim dan langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"berikan tanganmu chagi" ucap umma Kim menarik lembut jemari Jajoong dan membawanya untuk membersihkannya dibawah kucuran air pada washtafel.

"umma tanganku hanya teriris sedikit, tidak apa-apa" ucap Jaejoong yang merasa sikap ummanya tersebut terlalu berlebihan.

"apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau mengiris jarimu sendiri Joogie.. kau ini benar-benar" ucap umma Kim dan membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk pada meja makan "umma akan ambilkan plester untuk tanganmu" ucap umma Kim dan mengambil kotak P3K.

"umma, ini hanya luka kecil aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Jaejoong yang memperhatikan ummanya.

"biarpun hanya luka kecil, tetap saja harus diobati Joongie" ucap umma Kim dan langsung memberi alcohol pada jari Jaejoong.

"akh! Umma perih umma" ucap jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"sabar sebentar perihnya tidak akan lama" ucap umma Kim dan melingkarkan plester pada jari Jaejoong "sudah" CUP "jarimu tidak akan infeksi" ucap umma Kim mengecup jari Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Airmata Jaejoong mulai menggenang, sungguh.. kasih sayang seorang ibu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun didunia ini, bahkan tidak bisa ditukar dengan uang dan juga barang mahal sekalipun. Jaejoong sungguh merasa beruntung memiliki orang tua yang selalu ada disisinya dan menyayanginya, tidak pernah memarahinya meskipun dia melakukan kesalahan. Kedua orang tuanya justru akan memberikan arahan kepada Jaejoong dan Junsu dongsaengnya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah diperbuat dan melakukan hal yang lebih baik lagi.

"hey, masa anak umma yang cantik ini cengeng?" ucap umma Kim menyeka airmata Jaejoong yang hampir jatuh.

"aku tampan umma" ucap Jaejoong yang malah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau itu memiliki semua yang tidak dimiliki orang lain Joongie" ucap umma Kim mengecup kening Jaejoong. "kajja, kita lanjutkan masak kita sebelum kedua manusia itu kelaparan" ucap umma Kim yang menaruh kembali kotak obat tersebut.

Jaejoong dan umma Kim kembali melanjutkan acara memasak mereka dengan candaan dan juga tertawaan yang menggema hingga keluar dapur. Tidak jarang Jaejoong mengusili ummanya dengan memoleskan tepung pada pipi ummanya dan membuat dapur sedikit berantakan hingga membuat dapur sedikit berantakan.

.

.

"hey, namja-namja tampan, ayo kita makan" ucap Jaejoong menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tembok dapur.

"sudah selesaiii? Aku sudah lapar" ucap Junsu yang langsung meninggalkan meja dan membiarkan barang-barangnya.

"Suie, appa tidak mau tahu, setelah ini kau rapikan buku-bukumu" ucap appa Kim menyusul.

"neeeee" teriak Junsu.

Semua langsung berkumpul dalam sebuah meja makan yang cukup besar. Junsu yang sudah siap akan mengambil beberapa potong daging yang berada dipiring tengah meja. Saat Jaejoong hendak mengambil botol saus didepannya namun meleset sontak membuat semua orang yang berada di sekelilingnya mendadak diam dan melihat kearahnya.

Jaejoong yang diperhatikan seperti itu justru kembali mencoba mengambil botol saus tersebut dan masih tidak berhasil sampai tiba-tiba..

DUK PRANG!

Tangan Jaejoong tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas dan menumpahkan airnya yang tidak jauh dari botol saus tersebut. Jaejoong terdiam dengan pandangan terkejut dan diam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"hyuunngg"

"Joongie-ah, gwaenchana biar umma yang bersihkan" ucap umma Kim yang cepat-cepat membenarkan gelas dan mengambil lap "lain kali hati-hati ne chagi?" ucap umma Kim mengelus punggung Jaejoong dan kemudian menuangkan saus pada piring Jaejoong "jja, anjutkan makanmu" ucap umma Kim yang kembali ketempatnya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dalam diam dan kembali makan dengan perlahan. Junsu dan appa Kim menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat murung dengan perasaan yang juga sulit diartikan.

Setelah selesai, Jaejoong langsung kembali kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jaejoong diam dan duduk di depan meja komputernya. Dengan rasa yang penasaran Jaejoong menyalakan komputer untuk membrowsing tentang keadaan dirinya. Cukup lama Jaejoong mencari tahu dan baru menemukan sebuah artikel. Jaejoong membacanya dan mulai menyamakan isi artikel terebut dengan kejanggalan yang dialaminya. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya dan genangan airmatapun mulai terlihat tanpa terasa airmata itu kemudian jatuh dengan sendirinya bersama dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Dari balik pintu Junsu yang sepertinya sudah menyadari apa yang hyungnya lakukan langsung menangis dan menahan isakannya dengan menutup mulutnya sendiri. Jaejoong masih menangis dan menelengkupkan kepalanya pada meja dan menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"aku sakit," gumam Jaejoong pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar.

Dengan perasaan yang seperti kalang kabut Jaejoong dengan cepat mematikan komputernya. Saat dia hendak berdiri namun keseimbangannya hilang.

BRUUUKKK

"hyuuunngggg" pekik Junsu yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar dimana dia dan Jaejoong tidur bersama "hyung gwaenchana?" tanya Junsu yang berusaha membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri.

"lepaskan aku biarkan aku sendiri!" bentak Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan mendorong Junsu yang sudah menangis keras.

"biar aku membantumu hyung" ucap Junsu lagi kembali mendekati Jaejoong.

"lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku sendiri kau dengar itu kan?!" bentak Jaejoong lagi yang berusaha melepaskan Junsu yang memeluknya.

"Joongie-ah ada appa?" teriak umma Kim dari luar dan langsung berlari kedalam kamar putra-putranya.

"lepaskan akuuu…. Tinggalkan aku sendiriiii…." Ucap Jaejoong yang masih menangis dengan posisi duduk dalam pelukan Junsu.

"Joongie lihat umma chagi kau kenapa?" tanya umma Kim cemas dan menangkup pipi Jaejoong.

"kenapa kalian tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dariku?!" tanya Jaejoong yang masih beruai airmata.

"Joongie-ah cukup!" bentak appa Kim yang sudah beridiri diambang pintu.

Jaejoong langsung diam meskipun dia masih menangis meratapi nasibnya dan harus menerima kenyataan. Appa Kim mendekati ketiga orang tersayangnya dan berjongkok dihadapan semuanya.

"mianhae Joongie, kami tidak mengatakannya padamu, kami tidak ingin kau kehilangan senyummu jika kau mengetahuinya" ucap appa Kim pelan dan terlihat airmata yang mulai menggenang.

"dan kalian akan membiarkanku tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi padaku sampai penyakit ini menggerogoti tubuhku hingga aku mati begitu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh emosi dan pipi yang basah.

"kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami Joongie" ucap umma Kim yang langsung memeluk putranya tersebut.

"aku akan mati umma.. tolong akuuuu… aku tidak mauuu" ucap Jaejoong yang tangisnya semakin pecah.

"ani, kami akan terus membuatmu berada disini Joongie. Sampai kapanpun kami akan mempertahankanmu. Aku janji" ucap appa Kim yang mulai menitikan airmatanya.

Satu keluarda kecil itu menangis dengan memeluk anggota keluarganya yang tengah terpuruk dalam kesulitan dan cobaan yang menurutnya amat berat. Tetapi sesungguhnya Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan pada seseorang jika dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

.

.

6 Month Later

Hari.. Bulan.. terus berlalu. Yunho duduk dengan penampilan yang sudah 100% berbeda dari sebelumnya. Perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya tidak terlepas dari sosok Jaejoong yang selalu setia membantunya. Tidak ada lagi hujatan dan hinaan yang diterima Yunho maupun Jaejoong, melainkan perubahan sikap siswa yang pada awalnya merasa aneh dengan Yunho kini berbalik memandangnya termasuk dengan Yoochun, Changmin dan juga Boa. Tetapi masih ada yang terasa kurang bagi namja tampan yang sudah duduk menatap bangku disebelahnya yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ditempati oleh Jaejoong. Ya, sudah hampir seminggu lamanya Jaejoong tidak masuk sekolah sejak insiden kali kedua dia terjatuh diatas lapangan basket.

"yo Yunho-ah" panggil Yoochun yang langsung masuk kdalam kelas "teman galakmu tidak masuk lagi?" tanya Yoochun yang memang sudah mulai akrab dengan Yunho karena pernah membantunya dari kejaran preman.

"sepertinya tidak" jawab Yunho singkat.

"kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"sudah, nomornya tidak aktif, bahkan pesan singkatku belum dibalas sampai saat ini, dan yang terakhir dia balas kalau dia hanya sedang sakit biasa dan aku tidak perlu menjenguknya, sejak saat itu handphone sudah tidak aktif lagi" ucap Yunho menatap miris handphonenya.

"kenapa kau tidak menjenguknya saja?"

"aku belum sempat, kau tahu kan Boa sunbae selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya pergi"ucap Yunho sedikit menyesal.

"yah maksudku jika kau ada waktu, tidak harus kau tidak ada kesempatan menjenguknya kau memaksakan dirimu" ucap Yoochun lagi.

"hmm.. kau benar, ngomong-ngomong dimana Changmin? Biasanya kau akan bersamanya?"

"entahlah, tadi dia pergi dengan salah satu hobae" ucap Yoochun sedikit sewot.

"kyuhyun maksudmu?" tanya Yunho.

"aku kurang tahu siapa dia, tapi biar saja lah" ucap Yoochun lagi.

"Yunho-ah" panggil seorang yeoja dari pintu masuk kelas.

"Boa sunbae?" gumam Yunho melihat Boa yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"sepulang sekolah nanti kau sibuk tidak? temani aku ke toko buku, ne? ada buku yang ingin aku cari untuk persiapan ujian nanti"

"ah mianhae, pulang sekolah ini aku akan menjenguk Jaejoong" ucap Yunho yang sedikit kaku.

"Joongie? Memang dia kenapa?"

"entahlah, dia sudah tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini dan tidak bisa dihubungi, jadi aku akan menjenguknya siang ini, kau mau ikut?" tanya Yunho yang justru menawarkan Boa.

"ah, ani. Aku akan ke toko buku saja dengan Ahra, karena Heebon akan langsung pulang karena ada acara"

"hm, baiklah kalau begitu"

"kalau begitu aku ke kelasku dulu ne, Yun. Sampai nanti" ucap Boa tersenyum dan meninggalkan Yunho dan Yoochun.

"dia hanya tersenyum padamu" ucap Yoochun dengan wajah super datar.

"kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Yunho sedikit meledek.

"ani, aku juga bisa jika harus mendapatkan yang lebih cantik" ucap Yoochun tidak mau kalah.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Yunho benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk berkunjung kerumah Jaejoong. Yunho berjalan sendiri karena Yoochun pergi bersama Changmin. Langkah Yunho terhenti ketika melihat palang yang dipasang pada rumah sederhana Jaejoong yang menandakan bahwa rumah tersebut sudah dijual. Yunho berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

SRET

Di sibaknya debu yang menutupi kaca jendela rumah tersebut, Yunho mulai mengintipnya dari luar. Yunho terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rumah itu nampak nyaris kosong dan hanya menyisakan beberapa barang. Lantas kemana keluarga Jaejoong pergi.

"hey nak? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya seorang kakek tua dari depan rumahnya.

"ah, mian aku ingin bertanya, kemana keluarga Kim pergi?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"entahlah, mereka sudah pindah sejak seminggu yang lalu, kudegar Jaejoong putra sulungnya sakit dan membutuhkan biaya, karena itu mereka menjual rumahnya dan pindah dari sini" ucapan kakek tua tersebut langsung dicerna dalam-dalam oleh Yunho yang terdiam.

"apa kau tahu alamat mereka sekarang?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"aku kurang tahu, aku tidak sempat berpamitan dengan mereka karena saat mereka panda, aku sedang tidak berada dirumah"

"kalau begitu terima kasih banyak, aku permisi" ucap Yunho sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong.

'_kemana mereka pindah? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Apa yang salah denganku sampai dia tidak memberitahunya? Joongie sakit? Sakit apa dan sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu soal itu'_ gumam Yunho dalam hatinya.

.

.

Esok paginya Yunho kembali menyambangi rumah lama Jaejoong sebelum berangkat menuju sekolah untuk mencari tahu dimana alamat Jaejoong tinggal saat ini, pasalnya Jaejoong masih tidak masuk sekolah dan tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun yang dia dengar. Yunho mulai pasrah dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju sekolah.

Dengan perasaan murung Yunho terus berjalan hingga memasuki kawasan sekolah dan terus berjalan menuju ruang kelas.

"Yuuunnn" panggil seseorang yang sudah berada dalam kelas tersebut.

Yunho langsung mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk dan terkejut melihat sosok yang memanggilnya yang selama ini dia cari.

"Joongie-ah?" pekik Yunho dan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dengan berlari dan langsung menubruk tubuh Jaejoong untuk memeluknya dengan erat seperti takut kehilangan.

"kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali? Aku merindukanmu" ucap Yunho yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Yunho-ah, lepaskan… apa yang kau lakukan, hey.. aku disini aku tidak kemana-mana" ucap Jaejoong yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho "kau ini kenapa?"

"kau yang kenapa? Tidak masuk hampir seminggu, dan kau juga tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali, aku berusaha menghubungimu" ucap Yunho lagi.

"mianhae, handphoneku rusak, aku tidak bisa mengabarimu apa-apa" bohong Jaejoong.

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" tanya Yunho yang langsung memasang wajah serius.

"apa benar kau sakit hingga orang tuamu harus menjual rumah?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

"itu.."

"jawab aku dengan jujur Joongie"

"ya, aku memang sakit kemarin, kau tahu kan appa tidak memiliki uang banyak, jadi appa menjual rumah kami untuk biaya pengobatanku" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum pahit "tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, aku merasa sehat" ucap Jaejoong menyemangati diri sendiri.

"benar kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau katakan padaku"

"Yunho-ah, aku berteman denganmu bukan karena hartamu, tapi aku benar-benar tulus ingin berteman denganmu, bukan karena sombong aku tidak mau menerima bantuanmu, tapi prinsip keluarga kami adalah untuk tidak menerima belas kasihan orang lain selagi kami masih bisa" jelas Jaejoong.

"tapi jika kau memang benar-benar merasa terpepet, kau harus mengatakannya, jika kau tidak mau, maka aku yang akan memaksamu" ucap Yunho dengan penekanan.

"neeee".

"seonsangnim datang" ucap salah seorang teman sekelas dan membuat para siswa lain cepat-cepat duduk dibangkunya. Juga Changmin dan Yoochun yang berlari masuk kedalam kelas dengan masih membawa serta tas mereka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari dalam tas mereka masing-masing.

"aku harus melakukan pembalasan menelan materi banyak dan mengejar ketinggalanku" ucap Jaejoong pelan penuh ambisi.

"nanti aku aka membantumu tenang saja" ucap Yunho tersenyum.

"gomawo Yunho-ah" ucap Jaejoong yang ikut tersenyum.

"oh? Kim Jaejoong, kau sudah masuk. Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?" tanya Kang seonsangnim dari depan kelas dan membuat beberapa siswa melirik kearah Jaejoong.

"aku baik-baik saja seosangnim" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum meskipun wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat.

"kau bisa mengikuti pelajaranku kan?"

"aku bisa" ucap Jaejoong yakin.

"baiklah semuanya, kita mulai pelajarannya. Kalian buka buku halaman 69"

Semua siswa langsung mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan oleh Kang seonsangnim dan mulai memperhatikan kedepan. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang mulai mencatat pada bukunya termasuk dengan Jaejoong.

"hng?" gumam Yunho hampir tidak terdengar ketika melihat tulisan Jaejoong yang seperti ceker bebek dan terlihat berantakan tidak seperti biasanya "Joongie-ah? kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"sssttt.. jangan berbicara jika Kang seonsangnim sedang menjelaskan, aku tidak bisa fokus" ucap Jaejoong yang sebenarnya ingin menghindari pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho.

"tapi kau terli-"

"Jung Yunho, bisa kau diam dan tidak berbicara jika pelajaran sedang berlangsung?" tanya Kang seonsangnim dingin.

"ne, seonsangnim" jawab Yunho pelan dan menunduk.

"apa kubilang" ucap Jaejoong pelan dan kembali melanjutkan tulisannya.

Yunho hanya memandanginya dengan perasaan tidak enak hati. Rasa bersalah muncul dalam hatinya yang dengan bodohnya tidak ada waktu sedikitpun untuk menjenguk 'sahabat'nya itu.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Yunho ketika mereka sedang merapikan buku-bukunya.

"ani, kau duluan saja. Aku akan latihan basket dulu" ucap Jaejoong.

"kau kan baru saja masuk sekolah, jangan paksakan dirimu" ucap Yunho yang terlihat khawatir.

"gwaechana, aku melakukan ini agar tubuhku tidak kaku jika kembali lagi kelapangan" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"aku akan menemanimu sampai kau selesai latihan ne?"

"boleh saja"

"Yunho" panggil Boa diambang pintu kelas.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama melihat kearah Boa yang berjalan mendekat mereka.

"hay, Joongie? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau sakit?" tanya Boa yang duduk di depan meja Yunjae.

"aku baik-baik saja, sudah tidak apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"syukurlah kalau tidak apa-apa" balas Boa dengan senyum manisnya "oh ya Yun, siang ini Heebon mengadakan pesta dirumahnya, aku tidak ada teman untuk pergi kesana, kau mau temani aku?" tanya Boa dengan penuh harap.

"tapi aku-" ucapan Yunho terpotong ketika lengan Jaejoong menyenggol tangannya dan membuat Yunho menoleh padanya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat alisnya member isyarat untuk Yunho mengiyakan permintaan yeoja yang ditaksirnya itu dan tidak menolak permintaannya. Yunho lang mengerti kembali menatap Boa.

"baiklah, aku akan menemanimu" ucap Yunho akhirnya.

"kalau begitu kita pulang bersama ne?" ucap Boa lagi.

"ok" jawab Yunho singkat dan Boa langsung bangkit dari duduknya besama Yunho dan langsung menggandeng tangannya.

"Joongie, kami pergi dulu ne?" ucap Boa tersenyum dan dianggukan oleh Jaejoong "ayo.." ucap Boa yang langsung berjalan menggandeng Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris ketika melihat 'sahabat'nya pergi bersama orang yang sesuai harapannya. Jaejoong sedikit merasa nyeri pada hatinya ketika mengingat dirinya juga berharap atas perasaan Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung berusaha berdiri dan menggendong tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas menuju lapangan basket dengan berpegangan pada tembok karena dia sendiri berjalan hampir menyerupai seekor penguin.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan basket ketika dia sudah berganti pakaian, dia sudah terlambat ketika melihat teman-temannya sudah mulai berlatih. Saat dirinya terburu-buru untuk bergabung dan hampir terjatuh Jaejoong langsung berpegangan pada keranjang tempat menyimpan bola-bola basket dan menimbulkan suara yang menyadarkan pelatih serta tim yang tengah berlatih.

"boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Jaejoong tersenyum dibalik wajahnya yang pucat.

"Jaejoong-ah? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Song seonsangnim.

"aku ingin ikut berlatih" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"duduklah di pinggir lapangan agar tidak terkena bola, lihat kondisimu yang seperti itu, kau masih mau berlatih? Kau ini bagaimana?"

"tapi aku-"

"aku tidak ingin menanggung resiko jika kau terus memaksakan dirimu, sudahlah kau duduk saja disana dan perhatikan. Posisimu sudah kuberikan pada Donghae sebagai kapten yang mengantikanmu" ucap Song seonsangnim lagi.

"apa?" ucap Jaejoong terkejut dan melirik kearah Donghae yang melontarkan senyum liciknya pada Jaejoong yang memang sudah memiliki obsesi untuk merbut posisi ketua tim dari Jaejoong.

_TBC/Delete?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : YOU KNOW MY FEELINGS?**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama/Romance**

**Cerita ini kombinasi dari sebuah sinetron yang mungkin pernah kalian tonton, tapi jalan cerita ini sangat berbeda, karena disini nadal hanya menggunakan beberapa karakter yang sama dari cerita sinetron tersebut. Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"Jaejoong-ah? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Song seonsangnim.

"aku ingin ikut berlatih" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"duduklah di pinggir lapangan agar tidak terkena bola, lihat kondisimu yang seperti itu, kau masih mau berlatih? Kau ini bagaimana?"

"tapi aku-"

"aku tidak ingin menanggung resiko jika kau terus memaksakan dirimu, sudahlah kau duduk saja disana dan perhatikan. Posisimu sudah kuberikan pada Donghae sebagai kapten yang mengantikanmu" ucap Song seonsangnim lagi.

"apa?" ucap Jaejoong terkejut dan melirik kearah Donghae yang melontarkan senyum liciknya pada Jaejoong yang memang sudah memiliki obsesi untuk merbut posisi ketua tim dari Jaejoong.

**Chapter 3~**

"apa?" ucap Jaejoong terkejut dan melirik kearah Donghae yang melontarkan senyum liciknya pada Jaejoong yang memang sudah memiliki obsesi untuk merbut posisi ketua tim dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Donghae yang masih melihatnya dengan senyuman meledek dengan memainkan bola basket yang berada ditangannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, berikan kain penanda yang ada dilenganmu itu padaku" ucap Song seonsangnim.

"ini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung memegang kain penanda berwarna merah.

"mianhae Jaejoong-ah, aku tidak bisa lagi memasukanmu dalam tim lagi, aku khawatir jika kau terus ikut, seperti prosedur yang sudah ada, bahwa pemain yang sakit tidak dapat mengikuti pertandingan" ucap Song seonsangnim dengan wajah sendu.

"tapi pertandingannya tinggal satubulan setelah pelepasan kelas tiga, aku-"

"aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku juga merasa ada yang kurang karena kau tidak ada dalam latihan beberapa hari ini, aku bangga padamu Jaejoong-ah. Berkat dirimu kau bisa membawa nama baik sekolah dan membawa tim ini pada tingkatan yang lebih tinggi" ucap Song seonsangnim menepuk pundak Jaejoong dengan perasaan bangga meski tidak bisa ditutupi rasa penyesalan akibat musibah yang Jaejoong alami.

Jaejoong hanya diam menerima tepukan dari pelatihnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya sebentar untuk menghilangkan linangan air mata. Perlahan Jaejoong melepas kain penanda pada lengan kanannya dan memberikannya pada Song seonsangnim.

"mianhae Jaejoong-ah" ucap Song seonsangnim pelan menerima penanda tersebut.

Tanpa menjawab Jaejoong langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari lapangan basket dengan berjalan ala penguin. Song seonsangnim hanya diam melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan seperti putus asa.

"Jaejoong-ah" ucap Minho yang mengikuti Jaejoong.

Meskipun mendengar,Jaejoong tidak menanggapi panggilan teman satu timnya tersebut dan lebih memilih terus berjalan seolah tidak mendengar apapun.

"Jaejoong-ah, jangan seolah tidak mendengarku" ucap Minho yang langsung membalikan tubuh Jaejoong yang masih diam dan justru menatapnya dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang "berjanjilah kau akan melihat kami dipertandingan nanti?" tanya Minho yang sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya.

"aku pasti akan datang, lakukanlah yang terbaik" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Minho dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"sampai kapan pun, kau akan tetap menjadi ketua tim ini, Kim Jaejoong" teriak Minho yang sudah menitikan airmatanya.

Jaejoong terus berjalan dengan airmata yang mengalir pada pipi putihnya. Tidak ingin merasa semakin sakit, Jaejoong terus berjalan meninggalkan gedung olahraga karena tidak mungkin terus berada disitu lebih lama lagi.

Kini dirinya hanya diam menunggu sang appa yang akan menjemputnya, duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku taman dihalaman sekolah. Tidak ada Yunho yang menemaninya. Terkadang dia merasa sangat bodoh membiarkan 'sahabat'nya pergi bersama dengan orang lain, Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri kala mengingat perubahan Yunho akibat dirinya sendiri.

"gwaenchana, Jae.. kau yang menginginkan sahabatmu bahagia, kau tidak boleh sedih.. kau yang menginginkan" ucap Jaejoong meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Joongie-ah" panggil appa Kim sedikit berlari kearah Jaejoong "ayo kita pulang" ucap appa Kim langsung membantu Jaejoong berdiri "lama menunggu appa? Bagaimana latihanmu?"

"ani appa, aku baru saja disini, latihannya baik kok" ucap Jaejoong berbohong.

"ok, jadi sekarang kita pulang ne?" ucap appa Kim memapah Jaejoong.

"appa habis ini akan kembali ke kantor?" tanya Jaejoong.

"ani, appa akan menemani kalian semua dirumah" ucap appa Kim membawa Jaejoong kemobilnya yang menjadi satu-satunya penunjang Jaejoong untuk berpergian.

.

.

"sudah sampaaiiii" ucap appa Kim memasuki flat sederhana sewaan keluarga mereka.

"Joongie pulaaannnggg…" ucap Jaejoong riang memasuki flatnya dengan berpegangan pada tembok.

"oh? Hati-hati chagi" ucap umma Kim memapah Jaejoong menuju satu-satunya sofa yang berada pada flat tersebut "hati-hati.." tambah umma Kim membantu Jaejoong duduk.

"gomawo umma" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum menaruh tas disampingnya.

"kau latihan lagi?" tanya umma Kim.

"ah.. ne umma" jawab Jaejoong sedikit pelan dan terlihat langsung perubahan wajahnya.

"kau berbohong pada umma? Apa kau tidak diperbolehkan ikut latihan lagi?" tanya umma Kim menangkup pipi Jaejoong yang hanya diam hendak menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak akan ikut pertandingan lagi, karna keadaanku sekarang" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang terlihat putus asa.

"ya, mereka boleh tidak mengijinkanmu ikut pertandingan, biarkan saja mereka tidak mengijinkan karena cara berjalanmu, tapi lihat appa? Lihat appa juga berjalan seperti penguin, lihaattt" ucap appa Kim berjalan seperti penguin untuk menghibur putra sulungnya tersebut.

"ahahahahaha" tawa umma Kim dan Jaejoong ketika melihat tingkah konyol suami dan appanya tersebut.

Meski bila dilihat, tawa yang Jaejoong lepaskan adalah tawa yang terpaksa dia lepaskan demi untuk tidak membuat kedua orang tuanya merasa sedih dengan keadaannya. Jaejoong percaya bahwa, senyuman dan tawa yang dia keluarkan dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang dia alami selama beberapa bulan ini.

"aku pulaaannngggg" ucap Junsu memasuki flatnya dan terdiam terkejut melihat appanya yang tengah melakukan hal yang tidak biasa berjalan seperti penguin "appa, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"kenapa? Appa hanya menirukan penguin, apa itu salah?" tanya appa Kim yang bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah putra bungsunya.

"hentikan appa! Sudah cukup itu membuatku malu dan diejek teman sekolah, terlebih Jae hyung yang terkadang appa bawa untuk mengantarkan aku sekolah!" ucap Junsu kasar karena sudah merasa muak dengan semua yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Mulai dari semua fasilitas yang terbilang masih bisa didapatnya kini harus merasakan hidup susah dan itu semua untuk Jaejoong "aku benci ini" tambah Junsu yang langsung menghentakan kakinya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Junsu-ah! jaga ucapanmu!" bentak appa Kim yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Junsu yang malah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

BRAK!

"Suie.. mianhae.. semua ini salahku" gumam Jaejoong menitikan kembali airmatanya ketika melihat sikap dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"Joongie-ah.. Suie hanya butuh pengertian, kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, chagi" ucap umma Kim yang langsung menghapus airmata Jaejoong. Appa Kim melihat miris dan sedih pada putra sulungnya tiap kali Jaejoong menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu.

"biarkan aku bicara dengannya" ucap Jaejoong berusaha bangun dari duduknya.

"umma antar ne?" tawar umma Kim.

"ani umma, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Jaejoong menolak dengan halus.

Umma Kim hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Junsu. Dengan jalan tertatih, Jaejoong mulai membuka pintu secara perlahan. Jaejoong dapat melihat Junsu yang duduk di pinggir kasur, ketika melihatnya Junsu langsung membuang mukanya.

"aku masuk, ne?" ucap Jaejoong masuk dengan perlahan dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan "Suie.. tatap aku" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Junsu masih tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong yang sudah duduk disampingnya dan memegang pundaknya.

"kau merasa malu dengan kondisiku?" tanya Jaejoong memulai percakapan dan Junsu masih diam.

"mianhae sudah membuatmu malu, aku tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapan teman-temanmu jika itu membuatmu terganggu" ucap Jaejoong menarik nafasnya sejenak "aku juga akan berdiam dikamar jika teman-temanmu akan berkunjung kemari. Jadi.. jangan marah lagi padaku, ne?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Junsu "mianhae Junsu-ah" ucap Jaejoong memeluk Junsu dari belakang dan mulai menangis "katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai mengusap kepala Junsu.

Jaejoong menangis dalam diam menyandar pada pundak Junsu yang masih membelakanginya, bahkan Junsu pun sudah menangis dalam diam karena tidak mau Jaejoong menyadarinya.

"katakan aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi pada dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri, hyung. aku mau sendiri" ucap Junsu pada akhirnya.

"ne, baiklah.. aku akan keluar.." ucap Jaejoong mengusap dan mencium puncak kepala Junsu.

Jaejoong berusaha berdiri sendiri menatap Junsu yang masih membelakanginya. Jaejoong menatap sekilas pada Junsu yang terlihat menghapus air matanya.

"uljima, aku tidak akan membuatmu malu lagi Suie.." ucap Jaejoong membuka pintu dan keluar dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Joongie-ah" panggil umma Kim.

"Suie sudah tidak apa-apa umma" ucap Jaejoong yang berusaha menenangkan kedua orang tuanya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" tanya appa Kim kemudian.

"tidak banyak, aku hanya meminta maaf padanya" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba Jaejoong masih mencoba mengerjakan tugasnya hingga selesai meskipun sulit untuk menulis. Terlihat bukunya kini bak sebuah buku gambar dengan coretan anak kecil.

SREEKKK

Lagi… dan lagi Jaejoong kembali merobek dan meremas bukunya karena salah menulis. Junsu yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap pada tembok hanya bisa diam mendengar suara sobekan tersebut. Dia tahu pasti Jaejoong tengah merasa putus asa karena tak kunjung menyelesaikan tugasnya. Junsu seringkali melihat buku-buku sekolah Jaejoong yang pada awalnya bertorehkan tulisan indah dan lama kelamaan menjadi tulisan yang sangat jelek.

Setitik airmata mengalir pada matanyanya. Junsu tidak bisa lagi membiarkan hyungnya begadang hampir tiap malam untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Bahkan beberapa kali Junsu menawarkannya untuk membantunya menulis di tolak secara halus oleh pemilik wajah cantik tersebut. Junsu membalikan tubuhnya dengan masih memeluk guling dan melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan tugasnya.

"hyung, sudah cukup.. kau perlu istirahat" ucap Junsu yang memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk.

"tunggu sebentar Suie, aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku" ucap Jaejong menatap Junsu "kau merasa terganggu ya? aku akan pindah saja keruang tengah" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai menutup bukunya.

"ani hyung, tidak apa-apa, bisa kan kau istirahatkan tubuhmu? Gurumu pasti mengerti jika kau tidak menyelesaikan tugasmu" ucap Junsu lagi.

"dengan kondisi seperti ini, bukan berarti aku menyepelekan tugasku bukan? Aku tidak mau nilai-nilaiku turun begitu saja, aku sudah sering absen sekolah.. dan aku mau mengejar ketinggalanku" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"tapi tidak perlu seperti ini, hyung. Kasihan tubuhmu" ucap Junsu tidak mau kalah.

"aku harus lebih giat belajar jika aku ingin mendapatkan beasiswa nanti jika sudah lulus sekolah, aku tidak boleh menyerah dengan keadaanku. Jja, kau tidurlah.. kau harus mempersiapkan fisikmu untuk menghadapi ujian sekolah"

"tapi hyung-"

"Kim Junsu.. dengarkan aku" ucap Jaejoog lagi dan dianggukan oleh Junsu yang kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya dengan terpaksa.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Junsu yang meskipun dibibir mengatakan dia merasa malu dan benci terhadapnya, tapi jauh didalam lubuk hati, Junsu sangat menghawatirkan dirinya. Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

.

Pagipun mulai menampakkan dirinya, Junsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk menembus kelopak matanya, cukup siang dia bangun sadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu. Junsu terkejut kala melihat tempat disibelahnya kosong. Kemana hyungnya? Dengan perasaan yang sedikit takut Junsu langsung bangun dan beranjak dari kasur.

"hyung?" panggil Junsu dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Perasaannya mulai lega ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tengah duduk dengan jaket tebalnya diruang tengah bersama kedua orang tuanya. Menyadari Junsu mengamati, Jaejoong langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Junsu-ah.. kemarilah" ucap Jaejoong.

Junsu yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk dan mendekati keluarganya kemudian duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"ada apa?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"appa akan mengajak kita piknik bersama, sudah lama kan kita tidak melakukannya" ucap umma Kim.

"oh.. itu-"

"tapi sebelum itu kita mengantar hyungmu dulu untuk melakukan kontrol rutin, ne?" ucap appa Kim.

"mianhae, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut.. soalnya aku sudah ada janji akan pergi bersama dengan Taemin hari ini" ucap Junsu berbohong padahal sebenarnya dia ingin menghindari untuk pergi bersama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mengerti arti penolakan yang dilakukan Junsu hanya diam dan menunduk.

"kau bisa membatalkannya kan, chagi? Jarang sekali kita keluar bersama semenjak-"

"semenjak Jae hyung sakit.." ucap Junsu memotong perkataan ummanya "terus saja yang kalian pikirkan hanya Jae hyung, kalian tidak pernah menanyaiku sepulang sekolah akhir-akhir ini. Kalian hanya peduli dengan Jae hyung, lalu aku ini apa?"

"Suie apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong yang hendak menyentuh pundak Junsu.

"jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Junsu menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong hingga mengenai wajah Jaejoong sendiri.

"akh.." ringis Jaejoong memegangi pipinya.

PLAK!

Semua terdiam ketika appa Kim melayangkan telapak tangannya dan menampar pipi Junsu dengan keras. Junsu diam dan terlihat shock memegangi pipinya, sebab ini adalah kali pertama appa Kim melakukan main tangan terlebih dia melakukannya pada Junsu yang masih seorang siswa menengah pertama. Junsu menatap benci kearah Jaejoong yang menatapnya khawatir. Dengan cepat Junsu bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mengambil sebuah jaket dan berlalu keluar flat dengan membanting pintu.

BRAK!

"appa apa yang kau lakukan pada Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong yang tidak tega melihat Junsu menerima tamparan.

Appa Kim langsung mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"kajja, kita berangkat biarkan saja dia jika tidak mau ikut" ucap appa Kim sedikit menstabilkan emosinya.

"aku tidak mau pergi kontrol" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"apa yang kau katakan Joongie?" tanya umma Kim.

"aku tidak mau pergi jika Junsu merasa marah padaku, lebih baik aku dirumah, aku tidak perlu kedokter hari ini.. aku baik-baik saja" ucap Jaejoong berusaha bangun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, kemudian menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Jaejoong duduk dimeja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan mengambil album yang berada didalam laci. Dibukanya dengan perlahan terlihat diawal lembaran terdapat foto bersama keluarganya tengah tersenyum bersama ketika merayakan piknik musim semi di pinggir sungai han. Dibukanya lagi lembaran berikutnya terdapat foto dirinya bersama dengan Yunho yang masih terlihat culun dengan kacamata tebal dan saling merangkul. Senyuman mengembang dibibir Jaejoong, tapi tidak lama senyuman tersebut memudar kala mengingat Yunho yang kini sudah berada jauh darinya.

"Yun.. bogoshippo" lirih Jaejoong mengusap foto tersebut dan kemudian menutupnya.

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen dengan perlahan agar tidak salah sasaran. Jaejoong mulai menulis-nulis apapun, mulai dari namanya, nama Junsu, kedua orang tuannya maupun Yunho untuk mengasah kemampuan syaraf tangannya. Berkali-kali mencoba, berkali-kalipula Jaejoong gagal. Tangisnya langsung pecah dan dengan penuh emosi dengan sekelebat pikiran yang mengganggunya Jaejoong mencoret-coret kertas tersebut dengan kasar dan langsung meremasnya, kemudian membuangnya kesembarang arah. Jaejoong menangis dengan suara yang ditahannya dan langsung menelengkupkan wajahnya pada meja belajar.

Umma Kim menangis dalam diam dibalik pintu mendengar isakan yang ditahan oleh Jaejoong. umma Kim memegang dadanya dan menangis terduduk didepan kamar kedua putranya. Appa Kim menatap dengan pandanganan yang berusaha tegar dengan segala cobaan yang dihadapi.

"sudahlah.. aku yakin Jaejoong adalah anak yang kuat" ucap appa Kim seraya memeluk istrinya yang kembali menumpahkan kesedihannya pada pundak kepala keluarga tersebut.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti senin seperti hari kemarin, Jaejoong akan berangkat bersama appa dan Junsu lebih pagi dari biasanya. Itu permintaan Jaejoong sendiri untuk menghindari pandangan aneh dari orang-orang disekelilingnya. Pertama-tama appa Kim akan mengantarkan Junsu lebih dulu hingga didepan gerbang sekolah.

"belajarlah dengan benar Suie" ucap appa Kim pada Junsu. Bukannya menjawab Junsu justru langsung keluar begitu saja dari dalam mobil dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah "hah.. anak itu"

"sudalah appa, jangan marah padanya" ucap Jaejoong mengusap lengan sang appa.

"jja kita aku sekarang harus mengantarmu" ucap appa Kim yang langsung melajukan kembali mobilnya.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Jaejoong, appa Kim turun lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu serta membantu Jaejoong untuk keluar.

"pelan-pelan.. awas kepalamu"

"ahjusshi" panggil Yunho yang baru saja tiba membuat appa Kim dan Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya.

"oh? Yunho-ah?"

"ada apa dengan Joongie? Kenapa harus dibantu seperti itu?"

"tidak apa-apa, dia hanya sulit untuk berjalan" ucap appa Kim tersenyum pahit "kajja Joongie, appa takut terlambat"

"biar aku saja yang membantunya masuk kedalam kelas" ucap Yunho langsung.

"ah gomawo Yunho-ah, aku minta tolong padamu ne untuk membantu Joongie"

"ayo Joongie" ucap Yunho yang langsung memapah tubuh ringkih Jaejoong.

"appa berangkat dulu ne, setelah itu appa akan pulang menjemputmu" ucap appa Kim mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"hati-hati appa" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"aku titip anakku" ucap appa Kim.

"ne ahjusshi" balas Yunho dan appa Kim langsung kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan terburu, kemudian langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Yunho langsung memapah Jaejoong masuk kedalam area skolah dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Jaejoong hanya diam dan tidak berbicara apapun. Begitu juga dengan Yunho yang diam dan disibukkan dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"hati-hati" ucap Yunho membantu Jaejoong setelah mereka sampai didalam kelas. Jaejoong duduk dengan hati-hati dan masih diam tanpa mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun "Joongie-ah.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Yunho yang ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"kakiku kram Yun" jawab Jaejoong bohong.

"jangan berbohong padaku" ujar yunho memaksa dan Jaejoong hanya diam "katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Saat Jaejoong hendak membuka suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar suara Boa yang memanggilnya.

"chagiya" panggil Boa dari ambang pintu dan Yunho langsung membalikan badannya.

"kita jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum masuk yuk, aku bosan berada dikelas" ucap gadis berparas cantik itu.

"ok" ucap Yunho yang lupa begitu saja bahwa dia sedang bersama dengan Jaejoong dan langsung beranjak mendekati Boa dan pergi bersama.

'_chagiya? Mereka sudah berpacaran? Syukurlah..'_ ucap Jaejoong miris dalam hatinya. Tidak lama Jaejoong melihat Yunho dan Boa dari jendela kelas keluar dari gedung sekolah dan berjalan menuju taman halaman sekolah, kemudian duduk bersama.

Dapat dilihat dengan jelas Yunho yang memanjakan Boa dengan memainkan rambutnya dan mengusap kapanya dengan halus, sama seperti yang sering Yunho lakukan padanya 'dulu'. Sebelum semua berubah karena dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dengan memainkan jarinya untuk tidak melihat adegan mesra orang yang bisa dibilang 'dia cintai' bersama orang lain.

"ya Kim Jaejoong" panggil Donghae yang memasuki ruang kelas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya memandang Donghae yang mendekatinya bersama kedua temannya yang menatap dirinya sinis, kemudian duduk dihadapannya.

"sedang apa kau?" tanya Donghae yang melirik keluar jendela "sedang melihat 'sahabat' tercintamu sedang bermesraan, eoh?"

"mau apa kau?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"ooo.. sudah sakit masih berbicara ketus, santaikan cara bicaramu, manis. Simpanlah suara kasarmu itu sampai kau tidak bisa berbicara lagi" ucap Donghae yang dengan iseng mengelus dagu Jaejoong.

"singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku" ucap Jaejoong yang menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dari wajahnya.

"justru aku yang menyingkirkanmu dari posisimu kan? Kau dengar sendiri kan kalau Song seonsangnim memberikan posisimu padaku?" tanya Donghae dan Jaejoong hanya diam. Karena memang benar apa yang dikatakannya "berjanjilah untuk menonton pertandingan nanti, karena kami pasti akan memenangkannya **meski tanpa dirimu**" ucap Donghae menekankan kata-katanya diakhir kalimat dan beranjak dari duduknya "kajja, tinggalkan saja orang berpenyakitan ini" ucap Donghae yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan hampir menangis, dengan cepat Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya.

.

.

"Yunho-ah, kau bisa bantu aku untuk belajar mengenai pelajaran yang sempat aku tinggalkan?" tanya Jaejoong saat keduanya tengah merapikan barang bawaannya.

"mianhae, Joongie. Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan pergi dengan kekasihku untuk menemaninya belajar" ucap Yunho menyesal "aku duluan, ne? Boa sudah menungguku. Kau bisa berjalan keluar sendiri kan?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya "baiklah, aku duluan" ucap yunho yang berlalu bergitu saja.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho yang kembali pergi maninggalkannya, banyak penyeselan sudah membuat keadaan berubah, tapi dia tidak boleh egois, baimanapun keadaannya dia tidak boleh memaksakan perasaan Yunho untuk melihat padanya. Jaejoong mulai beranjak dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

"oh? Jaejoong-ah?" panggil Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong keluar begitu saja tanpa meminta bantuan siapapun "Yoochun-ah ayo bantu dia" ucap Changmin yang langsung menyusul Jaejoong "ya, kau mau pulang kenapa tidak meminta bantuan untuk membantumu berjalan?" tanya Changmin yang langsung memapah Jaejoong.

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri, sungguh" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"haish, kau ini sombong sekali, bagaimana jika kau terjatuh?" tanya Yoochun yang ikut memapah Jaejoong.

"gomawo sudah membantuku" ucap Jaejoong pelan dan merasa malu harus bergantung pada orang lain.

Yoochun dan Changmin memapah Jaejoong sampai ditempat Jaejoong biasa menunggu sang appa.

"kalian pulang saja duluan, aku tidak apa-apa menunggu disini sendiri" ucap Jaejoong.

"kau yakin mau menunggu disini sendiri?" tanya Yoochun.

"ne.. tidak lama lagi appa juga datang.. oh ya Changmin-ah, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"nde? Apa itu?"

"kau bisa bantu aku untuk belajar mengejar ketinggalanku tidak?"

"tentu saja bisa, berikan alamatmu, biar aku yang kerumahmu nanti"

"tapi jika aku tulis alamatku itu akan lama" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"ah gwaechana, kau hanya perlu menyebutkannya" ucap Changmin yang langsung emngeluarkan catatan kecil daritasnya "diamana alamat rumahmu?"

"rumah ku di jalan XXXXXXX"

"chakkaman… nah di jalan XXXXXXX benar?" tanya Changmin mengulangi.

"iya benar.."

"boleh aku ikut?" tanya Yoochun.

"tentu saja boleh.. kajja kalian pulang saja duluan"

"baiklah kalau begitu kau hati-hati ne?" ucap Yoochun.

"ne.. gomawoooo" ucap Jaejoong. Yoochun dan Changmin segera berjalan dan melambaikan tangan sebentar pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali duduk sendiri sambil sesekali mencoba menggerakan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit.

10 menit.. 15 menit.. 20 menit sudah Jaejoong menunggu appa Kim yang tidak kunjung datang. Jaejoong mulai takut dan berdiri berusaha jalan tanpa berpegangan pada apapun. Lalu terdengar suara mobil yang berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah Jaejoong.

"itu pasti appa" ucap Jaejoong yang terus berjalan.

"Joongie-aahhh…" panggil appa Kim "omo! Joongie hati-hati!" teriak appa Kim dan langsung menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang hampir saja terjatuh "Joongie kanapa kau tidak duduk saja menunggu sampai appa datang?" tanya appa Kim khawatir.

"tadi appa lama, aku pikir appa tidak jadi menjemputku atau terjadi sesuatu maka dari itu aku berusaha untuk pulang sendiri" ucap Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"mianhae chagi, appa tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, kajja kita pulang" ucap appa Kim memapah tubuh Jaejoong.

.

.

"aku pulang.." sapa Jaejoong.

"selamat datang chagi.." balas umma Kim.

"umma, Suie belum pulang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"sudah, tapi dia langsung masuk kedalam kamar, kau ajak dia untuk makan"

"ne umma.." ucap Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan berpegangan pada tembok.

CLEK

"Suie.."

"hm"

"kita makan yu.. umma menyuruku untuk mengajakmu"

"kau saja sana makan bersama mereka, aku tidak lapar" jawab Junsu ketus.

"Suie jangan berikap kenanakan seperti ini.. kumohon"

"bisa kan kau berhenti berceramah, huh? Kim Jaejoong" ucap Junsu yang terliaht semakin muak.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar sikapmu kembali?"

"berhentilah bersikap sok peduli padaku, karena aku tahu kau berusaha mengambil perhatian umma dan appa kan? Lihat dirimu.. lihat keadaan kita sekarang, hyung. Semua ini gara-gara dirimu.. coba saja jika kau tidak sakit, hidup kita tidak akan seperti ini, hyung" ucap Junsu penuh emosi.

"kau benar.. keu benar.. semua ini salahku.. mungkin jika aku mati semua akan kembali seperti semula" ucap Jaejoong berjalan menuju lemari dan membuka kancing seragamnya, sedangkan Junsu diam dengan keterkejutan dengan kata 'mati' yang baru saja Jaejoong lontarkan.

_TBC/ Delete?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : YOU KNOW MY FEELINGS?**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama/Romance**

**Cerita ini kombinasi dari sebuah sinetron yang mungkin pernah kalian tonton, tapi jalan cerita ini sangat berbeda, karena disini nadal hanya menggunakan beberapa karakter yang sama dari cerita sinetron tersebut. Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"bisa kan kau berhenti berceramah, huh? Kim Jaejoong" ucap Junsu yang terliaht semakin muak.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar sikapmu kembali?"

"berhentilah bersikap sok peduli padaku, karena aku tahu kau berusaha mengambil perhatian umma dan appa kan? Lihat dirimu.. lihat keadaan kita sekarang, hyung. Semua ini gara-gara dirimu.. coba saja jika kau tidak sakit, hidup kita tidak akan seperti ini, hyung" ucap Junsu penuh emosi.

"kau benar.. kau benar.. semua ini salahku.. mungkin jika aku mati semua akan kembali seperti semula" ucap Jaejoong berjalan menuju lemari dan membuka kancing seragamnya, sedangkan Junsu diam dengan keterkejutan dengan kata 'mati' yang baru saja Jaejoong lontarkan.

**Chapter 4~**

"kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkan orang lain, termasuk dengan dirimu" ucap Jaejoong berbalik menatap Junsu yang masih diam terpaku "aku juga merasa tidak enak selalu membuat umma dan appa susah, membuatmu malu. Tapi bisakah kau mengerti keadaanku saat ini? Jika aku bisa, aku juga tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain" tambah Jaejoong dan menarik nafasnya untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri yang mendera dadanya "keluarlah dan makan bersama, kumohon jangan seperti ini" mohon Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan penuh harap.

Tanpa bicara Junsu langsung berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan keluar dengan perlahan. Jaejoong kembali menatap lesu pada Junsu yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Suie?" panggil umma Kim mendekati Junsu.

"hm?" sahut Junsu malas.

"ayo kita makan bersama" ucap umma Kim menarik pelan tangan Junsu yang hanya diam mengikuti.

"Joongie?" panggil appa Kim ketika melihat Jaejoong yang keluar dari kamarnya berpegangan pada tembok "biar appa bantu" ucap appa Kim dan mulai memapah Jaejoong.

"ani appa, aku bisa berjalan kemeja makan sendiri" tolak Jaejoong halus melepas tangan appa Kim dan berjalan semampunya menuju meja makan.

Appa Kim hanya memandang Jaejoong dengan diam, betapa keras kepalanya Jaejoong yang sering kali menolak bantuan bahkan dari dirinya. Appa Kim berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang, takut-takut Jaejoong tidak bisa menyeimbangkan langkahnya.

Kini keluarga kecil Kim sudah berkumpul dimeja makan. Umma Kim tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan pada piring appa Kim, Junsu sudah mengambil makanannya sendiri dan tetap diam.

"Joongie, biar umma yang ambilkan untukmu" ucap umma Kim dan mengambil piring Jaejoong.

"umma, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Jaejoong dan menahan lengan ummanya "aku bisa" ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi dan mengambil piring dari tangan ummanya.

Jaejoong memaksakan diri dan mulai mengambil beberapa makanan yang ada didepannya dengan tangan yang gemetar dan tidak sedikit membuat beberapa makanan itu tercecer dimeja. Junsu tertegun melihat Jaejoong yang benar-benar melakukan apa yang diucapkannya. Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata yang mulai berlinang, menyesal telah berkata kasar dan menyalahkan hyungnya sendiri atas apa yang keluarganya alami.

"sudah kan? Aku bisa? Maaf membuat mejanya sedikit berantakan" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

"umma akan bersihkan nanti, mulailah makan" ucap umma Kim pelan dan kembali ke kursinya.

Suasana makan siang kali ini terasa sangat kaku dan tidak ada pembicaraan apapun yang terlontar dari bibir masing-masing, terutama Junsu yang terus makan dengan menundukan kepalanya.

TING

"aku selesai" ucap Jaejoong meletakan sendok yang dipegangnya dan berusaha mengambil gelas dan malah menyenggolnya.

PRANG!

"mianhae, akan aku bereskan" ucap Jaejoong berusaha membungkuk untuk mengambil pecahan gelas tersebut.

"Joongie sudah jangan" ucap umma Kim menahan tubuh Jaejoong "tidak apa-apa, kau tidak sengaja melakukannya, kau tidak perlu membersihkannya"

"tapi aku sudah berkali-kali mengacaukan makan siang kita, umma. Biar aku yang bersihkan kali ini" ucap Jaejoong memohon.

"andwae, umma tidak ingin tanganmu terluka. Kau ingin minum? Tunggu sebentar" ucap umma Kim yang hampir menangis dan mengambil air yang baru untuk Jaejoong "minumlah" ucap umma Kim membantu Jaejoong untuk minum.

Jaejoong hanya menuruti perkataan ummanya, apapun yang dia lakukan sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi, bahkan untuk makanpun dia sudah tidak mampu.

"kita kembali kekamarmu ne?" ucap umma Kim langsung menuntun Jaejoong menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk dipinggir kasurnya sambil termenung memegang baju basket kebanggaannya. Jaejoong mengelus perlahan bordiran bertuliskan namanya. Hatinya mulai terasa sakit kala mengingat bahwa dia tidak akan menggunakan baju itu lagi. Jaejoong terdiam menundukan kepalanya.

CLEK

"hyung" Jaejoong langsung melirik kearah Junsu yang masuk dengan perlahan.

"Suie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"hyuuunngg…" panggil Junsu lagi dengan airmata yang langsung saja keluar karena tidak bisa ditahan.

Junsu langsung berlari dan berlutut memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan mulai menangis keras dipundak Jaejoong.

"hiks.. hyung.. mianhae.. maafkan aku yang egois, aku bodoh yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaanmu" ucap Junsu yang semakin menangis keras.

"Suie, kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku.. aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku tahu kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi kita saat ini, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf" ucap Jaejoong yang ikut menangis membalas pelukan Junsu.

"aku bodoh, hyung" ucap Junsu yang masih saja menangis.

"uljima little Suie" ucap Jaejoong melepas pelukan Junsu dan menghapus airmatanya "kuanggap kau tidak pernah melakukan apapun padaku, aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu" ucap Jaejoong yang masih menghapus airmata Junsu yang terus keluar "sudahlah jangan menangis lagi Suie, aku akan marah jika kau terus menangis seperti ini"

"aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus seperti ini, hyung" ucap Junsu.

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja Suie" ucap Jaejoong lagi dan Junsu langsung menganggukan kepalanya "anak baik" ucap Jaejoong mengusap kepala Junsu.

.

.

"Mr. Kim tapi pihak rumah sakit sudah-"

"ANDWAE! KAU TIDAK BISA MENGHENTIKAN PENGOBATAN UNTUK ANAKKU BEGITU SAJA!" bentak appa Kim menggebrak seorang dokter muda yang memang menangani Jaejoong.

"mianhae, Mr. Kim.. aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, meskipun sudah melakukan pengobatan atau terapi, kondisi Jaejoong-shi akan tetap semakin buruk. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan" ucap dokter itu mulai pasrah.

"berapa biayanya?! aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta. Aku akan membayarnya. Aku mohon, uisa.. masa depan anakku masih panjang, tolong bantu dia.. jebal.." ucap appa Kim lirih.

"yeobo.." umma Kim sudah menangis sejak tadi memeluk suaminya.

"aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, kalian tahu bahwa belum ada obat untuk menyembuhkan ataksia"

"kau tidak bisa memutuskan berapa lama lagi seseorang akan hidup, Joongieku pasti akan tetap bertahan bersama kami, uisa bantu anakku, kumohon. Sebagai seorang umma, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia.. bagaimana jika hal ini terjadi pada anakmu kelak, kau pasti akan melakukan apa yang kami lakukan saat ini, kumohon uisa.. tolong Joongie" ucap umma Kim.

"itu menurut hasil diagnosaku, semoga saja itu salah dan Jaejoong-shi mendapat keajaiban agar bisa sembuh"

"tapi tidak mungkin Joongie hanya bisa bertahan 6 bulan saja, uisa. Aku tahu anakku kuat, kau lihat bagaimana dia melakukan terapinya kan? Kau hanya perlu membantunya dan mencarikan obat" ucap umma Kim yang semakin keras menangis.

"aku tahu apa yang putra anda lakukan adalah suatu hal yang sangat positif, itu bisa menjadikannya sebagai acuan untuk bertahan melawan penyakitnya"

"kumohooonnnnn" ucap umma Kim lagi.

Diluar ruangan Jaejoong hanya diam ketika mendengar percakapan dari dalam ruangan dokter yang menanganinya, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris melihat dirinya sendiri yang kini hanya bisa duduk dikursi roda. Sudah berlalu 7 bulan lamanya bahkan dirinya sudah menginjak tingkat akhir Shinki Senior High School dan Junsu masuk tingkat pertama disekolah yang sama. Dan Jaejoong kini hanya mampu berbicara sedikit dikarenakan pita suara yang mulai tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Junsu meremas pundak Jaejoong dengan pelan dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong, menyadarkannya dari senyuman getir dan melirik kearah dongsaengnya.

"hyung.. jangan takut, kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kau akan tetap bersama kami. Jangan dengarkan itu, ne?" ucap Junsu berusaha menghibur meskipun hatinya ikut sakit mendengar penuturan tersebut "kami, akan tetap berada disisimu, apapun yang terjadi" tambah Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan dan Junsu langsung memeluknya "kau akan tetap menemani kami, hyung" tambah Junsu lagi.

.

.

"hyung, kau tahu? Kemarin ada teman baru di kelas, beruntung sekali dia tidak mengucilkanku" ucap Junsu mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong menuju kelasnya.

"hm?" Jaejoong hanya bisa bergumam untuk menyahut.

"ya, Kim Junsu. Pagi-pagi kau sudah bawa orang cacat kesekolah, disini sekolah untuk orang normal, bukan untuk orang cacat sepertinya" ucap kasa Eunhyuk teman sekelas Junsu yang kebetulan melihat keduanya.

"dia bukan orang cacat, dia hyungku. Dia tidak cacat! dia hanya sakit. Jaga ucapanmu" ucap Junsu ketus.

"sebaiknya, hyungmu itu dibawa kesekolah khusus penyandang cacat, bukan disini. Membuat malu saja" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"hyung. jangan dengarkan biarkan saja" ucap Junsu yang langsung mendorong kembali kursi roda Jaejoong menuju kelasnya.

Setelah sampai di kelas, Jaejoong langsung diposisikan pada bangku paling depan. Tidak ada kursi lain, meja tersebut sengaja tidak diberi kursi karena Jaejoong menggunakan kursi rodanya.

"aku kekelas ya hyung. kau tidak apa kan aku tinggal disini?" tanya Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"kau baik-baiklah belajar, dah hyung" ucap Junsu dan langsung berlalu begitu saja.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Junsu yang dengan sabar menerima cemoohan teman-temannya disekolah, Jaejoong sadar betul. Kini dirinya hanya menjadi sebuah beban bagi orang-otang disekelilingnya.

Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika melihat Yunho yang berjalan melewati ruang kelasnya begitu saja. Kini Jaejoong dan Yunho berada pada kelas yang berbeda. Tidak ada lagi Yunho yang selalu bersamanya. Bahkan Yunho seperti tidak mengenalinya saat berpapasan dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu.

-Flash Back-

"hahaha hyung, tadi itu lucu sekali-" Junsu langsung menghentikan langkahnya mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho bersama dengan Boa yang berada disekolah dengan baju bebas.

"aku mau membeli perlengkapan untuk make upku.. semuanya sudah habis" ucap Boa manja menggandeng tangan Yunho.

"maka dari itu kita keluar hari ini untuk membelinya" ucap Yunho mengusap helaian rambut Boa dan melewati Jaejoong serta Junsu begitu saja tanpa melirik sama sekali.

Jaejoong terlihat diam dan menatap kebawah dengan pandangan datar. Junsu menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong langsung saja mengusap pundaknya.

"hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Junsu menatap Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"ki..tta, lang..sung pul..ang sss..ja" ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"kau yakin?" dan Jaejoong kembali mengangguk "baiklah kita pulang" ucap Junsu kembali melanjutkan mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong.

-Flash Back End-

"Yun.." lirih Jaejoong pelan dan nyaris berbisik kelika sekelebat memory melintas pada pikirannya.

Yunho langsung menghentikan langkahnya setelah sedikit melewati ruang kelas Jaejoong. Yunho terdiam seperti ada seseorang memanggilnya. Lama Yunho menunggu suara itu muncul lagi namun tidak terdengar apapun.

"mungkin hanya perasaanku" ucap Yunho yang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya yang tidak jauh dari kelas Jaejoong.

.

.

"Yunho-ah" panggil Changmin yang sudah menunggu didepan kelas Yunho bersama dengan Yoochun.

"ada apa kalian pagi-pagi sudah berdiri didepan kelasku?"

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Yoochun yang langsung menarik lengan Yunho.

"apa? Kalian kenapa aneh seperti ini?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"kau lihat ini" ucap Changmin datar memberikan beberapa lembar foto.

"ini?" tanya Yunho dengan pandangan terkejut dan melihat satu-persatu foto tersebut.

"itu Boa kan?" tanya Yoochun sengit.

"darimana kalian mendapatkan ini?" tanya Yunho yang mulai emosi.

"Changmin yang memoretnya kemarin, kau lihat laki-laki itu menciumnya kan? Sudah berapa kali kami bilang, Boa itu hanya memanfaatkanmu. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali dengan mempercayainya begitu saja dan termakan ucapannya?" tanya Yoochun yang mulai emosi.

"kalian berdua berusaha untuk membohongiku kan? Agar hubunganku hancur" tanya Yunho dengan tampang bodoh.

"noe jinja!" pekik Changmin yang sudah mengangkat tangannya siap untuk menghajar Yunho.

"Changmin-ah jaga emosimu! Ini disekolah!" ucap Yoochun menahan tubuh Yunho.

"kau! Kau lihat sekarang apa yang kau dapatkan?! Kau telan saja itu semua bualan busuk yeoja chingumu! Apa kau tidak lihat? Jaejoong.." Changmin mengambil sedikit nafas sambil menunjuk kearah kelas Jaejoong "kau lihat dia! Kau campakkan sahabatmu begitu saja ketika dia sedang sakit! Apa kau tidak merasa malu padanya?! Coba kau pikir, dulu dia yang selalu membelamu ketika kau dihina kau dijelekan oleh orang lain, tapi sekarang apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membiarkannya dihina dan dikucilkan, lantas dia seperti orang asing bagimu. Dimana hatimu, PABOYA!" bentak Changmin yang tubuhnya sudah ditahan oleh Yoochun.

"Changmin-ah, jangan berteriak kau membuat kita diperhatian banyak orang" ucap Yoochun khawatir.

Yunho hanya diam menatap Changmin dan Yoochun bergantian membenarkan dalam hati semua ucapan yang Changmin lontarkan.

"kau itu tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu, Jung Yunho. Kau akan menyesal" ucap Changmin pada akhirnya dan langsung meninggalkan Yunho dan sengaja menabrakan bahunya pada bahu Yunho sebelum pergi.

"Yoochun-ah" panggil Yunho pelan.

"jangan katakan apapun padaku, kau simpanlah foto itu untuk kau renungkan" ucap Yoochun menepuk kasar pundak Yunho dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Yunho masih terdiam ditempatnya. Dilihatnya kembali foto yang berada ditangannya yang gemetar. Yunho langsung meremas foto tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas Jaejoong, tidak dipedulikannya tatapan beberapa siswa yang lalu lalang melihat pertengkaran ketiga sahabat itu. Yunho berhenti dan berdiri melihat Jaejoong dari luar Jendela. Ada perasaan sakit yang menyeruak ketika melihat Jaejoong duduk sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun masih terdiam memperhatikan Jaejoong yang hanya diam menunduk, tidak ada lagi tingkah polanya yang periang, tidak ada lagi Jaejoong yang akan melepas senyum hanya untuknya, tidak ada lagi Jaejoong yang akan setia berada disampingnya. Tidak akan ada lagi Jaejoong yang selalu membelanya, karena semua sudah terbalik. Hanya ada Jaejoong yang akan setia bungkam dengan senyum getir yang ditunjukkannya. Tidak akan ada lagi Jaejoong yang berdiri disampingnya. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat dan pergi meninggalkan kelas Jaejoong. Beberapa detik setelah Yunho menghilang dari jendela kelasnya, Jaejoong melirik kearah luar kelas dengan pandangan penuh harap.

'_dia tidak akan melihatmu lagi, Kim Jaejoong. kau harus sadar akan hal itu, semua sudah berubah. Kau tidak pantas untuknya, jadi berhentilah berharap' _ucap Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

.

.

"akhirnya kita sampaaaiiiii" ucap Junsu riang mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong memasuki flatnya diikuti appa Kim membawa tas milik Jaejoong.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sudah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yunho yang mengikuti mereka sampai ke flat yang sangat-sangat sederhana.

'_mianhae, Joongie. Aku tidak tahu kalau keadaan kalian seperti ini sekarang' _ucap Yunho dalam hati sambil menahan airmatanya.

Dengan tekat yang sudah bulat, Yunho menyeka linangan air matanya dan berjalan mendekati flat keluarga Kim.

TOK TOK TOK

"tunggu sebentar.." ucap suara lumba-lumba dari dalam.

CLEK

"ya cari sia-" ucapan Junsu terhenti ketika melihat orang yang berada didepannya "Yunho hyung" ucap Junsu pelan.

"annyeong Suie" ucap Yunho memaksakan senyumnya.

"ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Junsu yang langsung bersikap dingin.

"apa Joongie ada?" tanya Yunho takut-takut.

"Jae hyung akan istirahat. Kau pulang saja sana" usir Junsu kasar dan hendak menutup pintunya.

"Suie.. chakkaman" ucap Yunho menahan pintu.

"Jae hyung sedang tidak ingin diganggu, kau pergi sana" ucap Junsu lagi yang masih berusaha untuk menutup pintu.

"aku mohon biarkan aku betemu dengan Joongie" ucap Yunho tidak mau kalah.

"Su.." gumam Jaejoong pelan dan Junsu langsung menengok.

"hyung.." Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk membiarkan Yunho. Junsu yang masih merasa berat hati, membukakan pintu tersebut untuk Yunho.

"Joongie.." panggil Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menatapnya "ahjusshi, ahjumma.. boleh aku mengajak Joongie keluar sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Yunho memohon.

"tap-"

"bawalah" ucap appa Kim memotong Junsu yang hendak bersuara.

"gomawo ahjusshi" ucap Yunho yang langsung membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

"Joongie bawa ini ne, takut merasa dingin diluar" ucap umma Kim menaruh sebuah jaket dipangkuan Jaejoong.

"aku hanya ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan saja, jika sudah selesai. Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang" ucap Yunho lagi.

"hati-hatilah, kutitip Joongie padamu Yun" ucap umma Kim.

"ne.. permisi" ucap Yunho yang langsung membawa Jaejoong keluar.

"appa.. aku tidak suka jika-"

"Suie, biarkanlah mereka bicara, appa mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau juga harus mengerti perasaan hyungmu. Biar dia pergi bersama Yunho" ucap umma appa Kim membelai kepala Junsu. Appa dan Kim mengerti perasaan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya, tidak jarang mereka melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha untuk menulis nama Yunho pada kertas-kertas yang dibuangnya bahkan Jaejoongpun kedapatan melamuni foto album dirinya bersama Yunho.

"aku hanya tidak ingin Jae hyung disakiti lagi" ucap Junsu lagi.

"umma yakin Yunho tidak akan melakukannya, chagi" ucap umma Kim yang memeluk Junsu.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong yang masih diam menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari flatnya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang Yunho ucapan selama perjalanan sampai mereka berhenti pada sebuah bangku. Yunho menghadapkan kursi roda Jaejoong padanya yang duduk disebuah bangku.

"Joongie-ah.. bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" tanya Yunho sedikit kaku.

Jaejoong hanya memandangnya diam dan tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

"ah mianhae aku baru bisa menemuimu karena aku sibuk" ucap Yunho sedikit berbohong.

Jaejoong masih diam.

"mianhae.. mianhae karena aku melupakanmu, Yoochun dan Changmin menyadarkanku. Bodoh sekali aku.. aku memilih orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku.." ucap Yunho menarik nafasnya sedikit dan tersenyum getir "aku tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau, ada seseorang yang selalu ada untukku. Dan bodohya aku membiarkannya dalam kesulitan" ucap Yunho bermonolog sendiri "hingga sampai aku sadari kalau aku, mulai mencintai orang itu.. sahabatku sendiri.." ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika melihat Jaejoong yang mulai menitikan airmatanya "Jaejoongie.. mianhae…" ucap Yunho menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi mulus nan pucat tersebut "saranghae.." ucap Yunho yang ikut menangis melihat Jaejoong yang terisak "kau mau memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembali?" tanya Yunho memegang pipi pucat Jaejoong.

Lama Jaejoong tidak merespon sama sekali pertanyaan Yunho, hingga pada akhirnya Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Joongie, waeyo?" tanya Yunho bingung dan menatap dalam-dalam pada mata bening itu.

"a..kuh..tid..dak..bi..sah" ucap Jaejoong terbata dan terisak.

"kau tidak memaafkanku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?" tanya Yunho yang mulai benar-benar menangis.

"a..ku hany..nya..kan meny..nyusah..an..muh..an menj..adi..be..ban un..tuk..muh (aku hanya akan menyusahkanmu dan menjadi beban untukmu)" jawab Jaejoong sebisanya.

"kau tidak akan menyusahkanku, jangan katakan itu.. kau tidak akan menjadi beban bagiku Jaejoongie.. biarkan aku menjagamu" ucap Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong yang mulai tirus.

Jaejoong masih menangis dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kumohon, jangan siksa aku seperti ini.. aku mencintaimu.. biarkan aku menjagamu. Biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku" ucap Yunho lagi dan kini memeluk Jaejoong yang sudah terisak dengan keras "kumohon biarkan aku bersamamu" ucap Yunho lagi memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

.

.

Yunho sudah membawa Jaejoong pulang karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong drop ditengah jalan. Sedikit kecewa menderanya karena Jaejoong menggantungkan penyataannya. Yunho hanya diam melihat Jaejoong yang dibopong oleh appa Kim hanya untuk sekedar berbaring dikasurnya. Appa Kim menyelimuti Jaejoong yang mulai terlelap dengan peluh yang menghiasi keningnya.

"Yun.. bisa aku bicara denganmu?" ucap umma Kim.

"ne ahjumma.." setelah mengiyakan umma Kim langsung menarik lengan Yunho dan membawanya duduk diruang tengah.

"ada yang ingin aku biacarakan denganmu" ucap umma Kim memulai percakapan, Yunho hanya diam dan berusaha untuk mendengarkan "ini" ucap umma Kim memberikan beberapa kertas pada Yunho dan langsung diterimanya "Jaejoong berusaha untuk menulis namamu pada beberapa kertas itu, Yun" ucap umma Kim menatap Yunho yang melihat kertas-kertas tersebut "terkadang aku mendengarnya bergumam sendiri menyebutkan namamu"

"ahjumma, sebenarnya Joongie sakit apa?" tanya Yunho yang miris melihat kertas-kertas lusuh yang berada ditangannya.

"ataksia.. Joongie kehilangan koordinasi otot-ototnya" ucap umma Kim dengan nada serak.

"sejak kapan?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"sudah sejak setahun yang lalu, kau ingatkan saat terakhir Joongie terjatuh dilapangan? Sejak saat itu Joongie sulit menggerakan kakinya" ucap umma Kim dengan wajah yang sudah beruai air mata.

"hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Yunho yang mulai merasakan sesak pada dadanya.

"Joongie akan kehilangan kemampuan atas otot-otot tubuhnya, kerusakan pada pita suara dan.." ucap umma Kim menutup mulutnya dengan tangan tidak bisa menahan isakan tangisnya.

"dan apa ahjumma?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"kami akan kehilangan Joongie" ucap umma Kim menutup wajahnya karena tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"apa maksudnya? Maksudnya kehilangan Joongie aku tidak mengerti" ucap Yunho yang semakin bingung.

"dokter yang menangani Joongie mendiagnosa bahwa, waktu Joongie hanya akan tersisa 6 bulan lagi. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi" ucap umma Kim semakin pecah dengan tangisannya.

Yunho terdiam dan terpukul dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dia ketahui. Yunho meremas kertas yang berada ditangannya dan kembali menatap umma Kim.

"aku mohon, Yunho-ah. bantu Joongie untuk berusaha untuk sembuh. Bantu dia untuk tidak merasa putus asa.. aku mohon" ucap umma Kim lagi.

"aku.. aku akan berusaha menjaganya, aku berjanji" ucap Yunho menatap umma Kim.

"gomawo Yunho-ah" ucap umma Kim lagi.

"boleh aku melihat Joongie?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"ne.. kau temuilah dia.." ucap umma Kim dan Yunho langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamar Jaejoong.

Appa Kim dan Junsu menengok pada sumber suara langkah kaki. Jaejoong yang juga sudah membuka mataya ikut menoleh kearah Yunho yang berdiri tersenyum padanya.

"ahjusshi.. bisa aku bicara dengan Joongie?"

"ne.. aku dan Junsu akan keluar" ucap appa Kim berdiri dan menarik lengan Junsu untu keluar.

Yunho langsung mendekati Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya. Yunho duduk perlahan pada kasur Jaejoong dan mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang terlihat tipis.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya "mianhae membawamu terlalu lama" ucap Yunho lagi dan langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menatapnya lama "aku ingin kau sembuh.. aku akan selalu ada untukmu.. aku tidak akan lagi meninggalkanmu" ucap Yunho lagi dan Jaejoong masih diam memandanginya.

"kau akan terlihat cantik jika kau tersenyum.." ucap Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong "tersenyumlah, maka semua orang akan ikut tersenyum" ucap Yunho lagi "Joongie-ah.. aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi padamu, kuharap kau menjawabnya" ucap Yunho menggantungkan kata-katanya dan Jaejoong masih diam "saranghae.. aku ingin selalu ada untukmu.. menemanimu.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. kumohon" ucap Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan haru. Cukup lama Jaejoong diam dengan linangan airmata, kemudian Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan bersamaan dengan airmata yang kembali jatuh.

"gomawo Joongie.. uljima.. berjanjilah untuk tetap tersenyum untukku" ucap Yunho menghapus airmata Jaejoong dan mengecup keningnya.

.

.

Hari..minggu dan bulan terus berganti.. Yunho benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk selalu bersama Jaejoong. bahkan tidak jarang Yunho membawa Jaejoong bermain kerumahnya dan disambut hangat oleh kedua orang tua Yunho. Jaejoong keluar bersama Yunho dengan menggunakan jas dari gedung sekolah bersama dengan Yoochun dan juga Changmin. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kelas tiga Shinki High School mengadakan perpisahan sekolah setelah melaksanakan ujian.

"hyuuuunnnggg… chukkaeeee" pekik Junsu menghampiri dan memeluk Jaejoong.

"ma..wooo" ucap Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"kalian juga selamat ya sudah lulus.."

"ne gomawo Suie.." jawab Yoochun dengan cepat.

"aku pergi dulu sebentar dengan Joongie, ne?" ucap Yunho yang langsung membawa kursi roda Jaejoong.

"kemana mereka?" tanya Changmin.

"entahlah.." ucap Yoochun tidak ambil pusing.

Yunho mendorong kursi Jaejoong menuju taman sekolah dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. Sudah sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu merencanakan ini dan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Yunho terus mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong sampai pada sebuah pohon rindang yang meneduhkan mereka berdua.

"chagiya.. ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu" ucap Yunho menatap lekat mata Jaejoong dan menangkup wajahnya.

"a..pa?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit bingung.

Yunho langsung melepas tangannya dari wajah Jaejoong dan mulai mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari balik jasnya dan mulai membukanya.

"ini.. will you marry me, Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho langsung.

Jaejoong justru diam menatap dua buah cincin dalam kotak dan juga Yunho secara bergantian. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Joongie jawab aku" ucap Yunho lagi.

"ak..u tid..ak biss..a" jawab Jaejoong dengan susah payah.

"Joongie.. aku ingin melewati sisa hidupku bersamamu" ucap Yunho lagi menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

'_lebih tepatnya sisa hidupku, Yun. Aku tidak mau kau melakukan ini karena merasa kasihan denganku. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagi siapapun dikemudian hari' _ucap Jaejoong dalam hatinya yang justru terlihat seperti melamun dimata Yunho.

"Joongie.. apa kau merasa bahwa aku ini hanya merasa kasihan padamu? Aku bisa ngetahui apa yang ada dalam isi hatimu saat ini. Tapi sungguh apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah tulus bahwa aku mencintaimu" ujar Yunho kembali menangkup pipi yang semakin hari semakin kehilangan rona.

Jaejoong hanya menatap dalam bola mata Yunho dengan mata yang berkaca-kacauntuk mencari sebuah kebenaran didalamnya.

"trust me.." ucap Yunho lagi.

Cukup lama Jaejoong masih diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Akankah Jaejoong menerimanya?

_TBC/Delete?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : YOU KNOW MY FEELINGS?**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama/Romance**

**Cerita ini kombinasi dari sebuah sinetron yang mungkin pernah kalian tonton, tapi jalan cerita ini sangat berbeda, karena disini nadal hanya menggunakan beberapa karakter yang sama dari cerita sinetron tersebut. Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"Joongie.. aku ingin melewati sisa hidupku bersamamu" ucap Yunho lagi menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

'_lebih tepatnya sisa hidupku, Yun. Aku tidak mau kau melakukan ini karena merasa kasihan denganku. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagi siapapun dikemudian hari' _ucap Jaejoong dalam hatinya yang justru terlihat seperti melamun dimata Yunho.

"Joongie.. apa kau merasa bahwa aku ini hanya merasa kasihan padamu? Aku bisa ngetahui apa yang ada dalam isi hatimu saat ini. Tapi sungguh apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah tulus bahwa aku mencintaimu" ujar Yunho kembali menangkup pipi yang semakin hari semakin kehilangan rona.

Jaejoong hanya menatap dalam bola mata Yunho dengan mata yang berkaca-kacauntuk mencari sebuah kebenaran didalamnya.

"trust me.." ucap Yunho lagi. Cukup lama Jaejoong masih diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

**Chapter 5~**

"trust me.." ucap Yunho lagi. Cukup lama Jaejoong masih diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho "kumohon.. biarkan aku menjadi teman hidupmu, Joongie"

Jaejoong mulai menitikan airmatanya tidak kuasa menahan rasa. Dirinya bimbang, di satu sisi dia menginginkan Yunho berus berada disampingnya, tapi dia juga tidak ingin egois menjadikan dirinya beban bagi Yunho.

"Joongie-ah.. kumohon.." ucap Yunho lagi dengan tatapan sendu "aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku ingin selalu disisimu, menemanimu, menjagamu.. aku mencintaimu.. kumohon biarkan aku menemanimu, aku akan bersamamu, sampai kau sembuh, sampai kau sehat kembali.. selamanya" ucap Yunho lagi tidak kehabisan kata-kata "kumohon" ucap Yunho menggenggam jemari kurus itu.

"Yunh.." panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"ne? kau mau kan? Katakan Jae.." ucap Yunho kembali mengelus pipi pucat itu.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lirih kearah Yunho.

"gomawo Joongie-ah.." ucap Yunho tersenyum senang dengan airmata yang menetes pada pipinya.

Yunho langsung mengangkat tangan kanan Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas akibat semakin tidak berfungsinya syaraf otot. Yunho menyematkan sebuah cincin dengan perlahan dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"gomawo Joongie.." ucap Yunho lagi memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho tidak bisa membalas pelukan orang yang dicintainya itu.

.

.

"appa tidak mengijinkannya Yun" terdengar ucapan mutlak dari mulut appa Jung.

"tapi appa, aku mencintainya aku ingin-"

"Yun.. umma tidak melarangmu untuk berteman dengan Joongie, tapi untuk ini, tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi?" tanya umma Jung dengan bijak.

"aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang umma, Joongie membutuhkanku, kumohon ijinkan aku" ucap Yunho memohon.

"appa tidak bisa, kau harus tetap melanjutkan studimu dan menggantikan appa"

"aku tidak ingin menggantikan appa, aku ingin belajar ilmu kedokteran, aku ingin menyembuhkannya" ucap Yunho lagi.

"Yun.. tolong dengarkan ucapan appamu. Dia sudah berusaha untuk mendirikan Jung Corp, mengertilah.." ucap umma Jung lagi.

"lalu siapa yang akan mengerti aku? Aku tidak ingin, aku tidak bisa. Terserah kalian, aku akan tetap menikahinya, meskipun kalian tidak mengijinkanku sama sekali" ucap Yunho berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"yeobo.. apa tidak sebaiknya kita turuti permintaannya saja?" tanya umma Jung takut-takut.

"itu tidak bisa dibiarkan" ucap appa Jung dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Umma Junsu langsung berjalan menuju meja telfon dan memencet beberapa nomor.

"cari tahu dimana alamat Kim Jaejoong temannya Yunho sekarang" ucap umma Jung setelah beberapa menunggu telfon tersebut tersambung.

.

.

"Joongie buka lagi mulutmu" ucap umma Kim kembali menyodorkan sendok pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menurut membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan menerima suapan demi suapan yang umma Kim berikan padanya.

"nah.. sudah selesai, umma taruh pirinya dulu, ne? umma ambilkan minum juga" ucap umma Kim meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya diam duduk bersandar pada sofa.

TOK TOK TOK

"tunggu sebentar" ucap umma Kim berlari kecil dan menaruh gelas didepan Jaejoong dan langsung membukakan pintunya.

CLEK

"selamat siang" ucap umma Jung langsung bersama dengan seseorang berkacamata bundar.

"ah, ne? nuguseyo?" tanya umma Kim bingung.

Jaejoong hanya diam melihat kearah umma Jung yang entah darimana bisa mengetahui tempat mereka tinggal saat ini.

"aku ummanya Yunho" ucap umma Jung seraya tersenyum.

"oh, mari silahkan masuk" ucap umma Kim menuntun umma Jung menuju kursi dimana Jaejoong tengah memandang keduannya "silahkan duduk, aku akan membawa Joongie dulu kekamarnya"

"ah tidak perlu.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian" ucap umma Jung seraya duduk.

"biar aku ambilkan air dulu" ucap umma Kim yang hendak berjalan menuju dapur.

"tidak usah, aku tidak lama disini" ucap umma Jung menahan lengan umma Kim.

"ah, ne" jawab umma Kim dan duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"begini.. aku ingin berbicara sesuatu.. terutama Joongie" ucap umma Jung dan mendapat tatapan dari dua orang didepannya "aku kemari mewakilan suamiku, Joongie.. boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya umma Jung dan Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"sebenarnya aku sangat berat untuk mengatakan ini.. tapi.." umma Jung menggantungkan kalimatnya dan sedikit menarik nafas "bisa kau tinggalkan Yunho anakku?"

Ucapan umma Jung justru langsung memudarkan senyum umma Kim dan terutama Jaejoong yang langsung menundukan kepalanya menatap cincin yang melingkar dijarinya.

"aku bukan membencimu, tapi kau tahu kan bahwa Yunho akan menggantikan appanya? dan rasanya tidak mungkin jika.. jika Yunho menikah denganmu.. karena aku sudah menjodohkannya dengan anak dari colegaku" ucap umma Jung menatap Jaejoong dengan sendu.

Jaejoong dan umma Kim sama-sama diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari umma Jung sama sekali. Keduanya hanya disibukan dengan pikirannya masing-masing, terlebih Jaejoong yang sudah hampir menangis.

"jika itu bersangkutan dengan pembiayaan pengobatan Joongie.." umma Kim langsung mengambil sebuah koper dari tangan sekretarisnya "ini, aku berikan ini untuk pengobatanmu Joongie.. jika kurang aku akan menambahkannya" ucap umma Jung membuka koper berisi tumpukan uang.

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya" ucap umma Kim yang langsung menutup koper tersebut dengan halus "kami tidak membutuhkannya, simpan saja.. perasaan anakku tidak bisa kau beli dengan uang.. akan aku pestikan Joongie tidak akan menikah dengan Yunho" ucap umma Kim berusaha tegar dan Jaejoong masih diam menunduk mulai menangis.

"tapi.."

"bisa kau tinggalkan rumah kami?" ucap umma Kim dengan dingin.

"baiklah.. terimakasih" ucap umma Jung mengambil kembali kopernya dan memberikan pada sekretarisnya "permisi" ucap umma Jung dan langsung berjalan keluar dari flat sederhana keluarga Kim.

"Joongie.." ucap umma Kim dengan lirih menatap Jaejoong yang sudah terisak "mianhae.." ucap umma Kim dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya menyandarkan kepalanya menumpahkan kesedihan dipundak sang umma "gwaenchana chagiya. Pasti tuhan sudah merencanakan yang terbaik untukmu" ucap umma Kim yang mulai menangis mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri masih menangis tanpa bisa membalas pelukan sang umma "Joongie sabar, ne.." ucap umma Kim melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong yang tidak merespon apapun.

.

.

"_kadang aku berpikir dan pertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa salahku dikehidupanku yang dulu, Tuhan? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Aku percaya kau ada, kau dapat mendengar isi hatiku. Kumohon kabulkanlah permintaanku yang sederhana ini, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama orang-orang yang aku cintai. Apa permintaanku berlebihan? Aku mengiklaskan kau mengambil kembali semua anugrah yang kau berikan padaku sebelumnya. Tapi bisakah aku mengharapkan permintaan yang sederhana itu? Aku ingin sisa hidupku, kuhabiskan bersama umma, appa, Junsu dan juga Yunnie. Hanya itu."_

Junsu meremas sebuah kertas yang berada ditangannya, lama yang bertorehkan tulisan bak anak kecil yang Jaejoong tulis beberapa bulan sebelum dia benar-benar tidak bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya lagi. Baru saja Junsu menemukan kertas tersebut dibawah lipatan baju basket milik Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap dengan lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi mata indahnya yang kini mulai kehilangan sinarnya. Junsu mengecup pipi pucat Jaejoong sekilas dan mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"hyung.. jangan kau sembunyikan rasa sakitmu sendiri. Berbagilah denganku, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika seperti ini. Jangan katakan seolah-olah kau akan pergi meninggalkan kami, kau tidak akan kemana-mana hyung. kau akan tetap disini bersama kami" ucap Junsu berbisik menangis menahan isakannya.

"ngh.." lenguh Jaejoong dan membuka matanya yang terganggu dengan isakan kecil yang Junsu keluarkan "Su.." panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"hyung.. aku mengganggumu, ne? mianhae.." ucap Junsu yang masih memangis.

"an..nih" jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"aku akan membawa Yunho hyung untukmu" ucap Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "wae?" tanya Junsu bingung namun Jaejoong tidak menjawab "hyung, kau tidak boleh putus asa, kami menanti kesembuhanmu" ucap Junsu memeluk Jaejoong yang berbaring.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"tunggu sebentar" ucap umma Kim dan langsung membukakan pintu.

"annyeong ahjumma, Joongie ada?" tanya Yunho tersenyum.

"Joongie sedang tidak ada dirumah, kau pulanglah dan tidak usah kembali kesini" ucap umma Kim yang langsung menutup pintunya.

"ahujmma.. buka pintunya.. ahjumma.." teriak Yunho menggedor pintu flat keluarga Kim.

Umma Kim hanya diam menahan pintu tersebut dan menguncinya. Umma Kim menangis memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak kitka harus mengusir Yunho.

"ahjumma kumohon buka pintnya, biarkan aku masuk" ucap Yunho lagi.

PRANG!

"Joongie? Joongie!" teriak umma Kim yang langsung berlari masuk kedalam akamr purtanya "omo Joongie-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik umma Kim yang langsung membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk dari posisinya yang menangkup dilantai.

"Jo..ie mu..am..bil..mm..num (Joongie hanya mau mengambil minum)" ucap Jaejoong dengan terbata.

"mianhae umma meninggalkanmu" ucap umma Kim yang langsung sedikit mengangkat dan menyeret tubuh Jaejoong untuk kembali keatas kasur "biar umma ambilkan minum yang baru" ucap umma Kim yang langsung pergi begitu saja.

'_aku tidak berguna, aku hanya menyusahkan. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku harapkan, Tuhan kumohon, ambilah nyawaku sepecat mungkin. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagi keluargaku'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati dan mulai menitikan airmatanya.

"Joongie-ah, umma bawakan-" ucapan umma Kim berhenti ketika melihat Jaejoong menangis "Joongie kau kenapa nak? Apa ada yang sakit saat jatuh tadi?" tanya umma Kim duduk di samping Jaejoong dan menaruh gelas yang ada ditangannya "katakan dimana yang sakit?" ucap umma Kim mengusap wajah Jaejoong.

"Jo..ie ing..in mat..thi sss..ja mmmaa (Joongie ingin mati saja, umma)" ucap Jaejoong semakin terisak "Jo..ie su..dah.. ti..da ku..at (Joongie sudah tidak kuat) Jo..ie me..rep..ot khaann hiks.. (Joongie merepotkan) ucapan Jaejoong semakin tidak jelas dan membuat tangisannya semakin pecah.

"Joongie tidak boleh berbicara itu, chagi. Joongie tidak merepotkan umma. Joongie harus sembuh. Umma, appa dan Junsu akan selalu membantumu, jangan menyerah chagi.. umma tidak suka kau berbicara seperti itu.. kau anak yang kuat, kau tidak boleh menangis, tunjukkan pada umma, appa dan Junsu bahwa kau kuat Joongie.." ucap umma Kim menangis memeluk Jaejoong yang semakin larut dalam tangisannya.

Sementara Yunho masih menunggu diluar dan diam berdiri bersandar pada tembok.

"Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu yang baru saja tiba dan menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Suie? Suie.. bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Yunho yang langsung memegang pundak Junsu.

"untuk?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ummamu mengusirku?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"hyung.. ummamu tempo hari kemari, dan mengatakan pada Joongie hyung untuk meninggalkanmu, hyung.. kumohon.. jangan tinggalkan hyungku" ucap Junsu lirih.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkannya Suie, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan meninggalkannya" ucap Yunho meyakinkan.

"kau bicaralah dengan orang tuamu, aku tidak ingin masalah ini membuat Joongie hyung semakin sedih" ucap Junsu lagi.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"kau tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan hyung, kumohon pertahankan ucapanmu" ucap Junsu memelas.

"ne, aku akan membuktikannya bahwa aku bisa melakukannya, gomawo" ucap Yunho yang langsung emninggalkan flas keluarga Kim dengan berlari.

.

.

BRAK!

Suara pintu kediaman keuarga Jung dibuka dengan paksa oleh Yunho purta semata wayang pasangan keluarga Jung tersebut. Dengan wajah yang menahan marah Yunho langsung berjalan mencari keberadaan orang tuanya.

"apa yang kau katakan pada Joongie, umma?" tanya Yunho dengan sengit ketika melihat sang umma tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya umma Jung bingung.

"aku tahu, kau kemarin pergi kerumah keluarga Kim kan? Dan kau mengatakan pada Joongie untuk meninggalkanku?" tanya Yunho setengah menantang.

"apa umma salah mengatakan hal itu? Kau boleh saja berteman dengannya, tapi tidak untuk menikahinya Yun, kau harus igat, masa depan perusahaan appamu, sekarang sudah harus berada ditanganmu" ucap umma Jung menaruh Koran yang dibacanya.

"aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau menggantikan appa, aku tidak bisa! Aku hanya ingin sekolah kedokteran, aku ingin mempelajari dan mencari obat untuk penderita-"

"ataksia" ucap umma Jung memotong "kau mau mencari tahu obat apa yang bisa menyembuhkan ataksia? Mau sampai kapan kau menemukannya, Yun? Bahkan sampai sekarang belum ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit itu" ucap umma Jung yang mulai terbawa emosi, padahal tidak pernah sebelumnya Yunho dan umma Jung beradu debat "apa kau pikir setelah keinginanmu untuk menjadi seorang dokter Jaejoong bisa disembuhkan? Sudah terlambat, kau lihat kan kondisinya yag sudah lumpuh seperti itu? Apa kau bisa menolongnya?"

"aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap menikahinya meskipun kalian tidak mengijinkannya" ucap Yunho tetap pada pendiriannya.

"kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya, Yun. Mau membayar dengan apa kau melakukan pernikahan dengannya? Jika kau berani melakukan itu, akau umma cabut semua fasilitas yang pakai sekarang" ancam umma Jung.

"aku tidak peduli umma mengancamku seperti itu, aku memiliki tabunganku sendiri dan aku akan menggunakannya" ucap Yunho lagi.

"apa kau pikir keluarga mereka mau menerimamu? Kau akan umma jodohkan dengan anak dari colega appamu" ucap umma Jung.

"anak colegamu? Aku tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah sudi untuk dijodohkan umma, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi" ucap Yunho ngotot.

"masa depanmu itu jauh dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong. kau masih bisa melakukan hal sesukamu. Sedangkan dia? Dia hanya akan menjadi beban bagimu dikemudian hari, Yun. Dia hanya akan merepotkanmu" ucap umma Jung lagi.

"dia tidak akan pernah menjadi beban bagiku"

"dengarkan umma kali ini, Yun. Apa kau tega melihat appamu yang dengan susah payah membangun perusahaan itu dan kau justru tidak sudi untuk meneruskannya?"

"terserah itu urusan kalian" ucap Yunho dengan angkuh.

"kau pikir kau bisa melakukan apa jika keluarganya tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan Jaejoong?" ucap umma Jung yang berdiri .

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho yang pada ummanya yang sudah seperti orang asing.

"ummanya sendiri yang akan memastikan kalau Joongie tidak akan menikah denganmu"

"apa yang sudah kau katakan pada mereka sehingga mereka mengatakan hal itu? Apa kau mengancamnya?" tanya Yunho menatap sang umma dengan perasaan yang mulai panas.

"aku tidak mengancamnya, tapi mereka sendirilah yang mengatakan itu"

"ummamu benar, percuma saja kau berusaha ingin menikahinya. Karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" ucap appa Jung yang muncul dari pintu utama "jika kau tetap berani membantah keinginanku, jangan salahkan aku. Jika aku melakukan sesuatu pada keluarga mereka" ucap appa Jung yang mulai mengancam.

"terserah dengan apa yang kalian ucapkan. Tapi aku akan memberikan dua pilihan. aku tetap menikahi Jaejoong dan aku akan meneruskan usahamu, atau justru aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. Dan kuharap kalian menghapus namaku dari keluarga ini" ucap Yunho tersenyum licik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"JUNG YUNHO! KEMBALI KESINI!" bentak appa Jung yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Yunho yang langsung membanting pintu kamarnya.

Lantas apa yang akan dilakukan mereka setelah itu?

_TBC/Delete?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : YOU KNOW MY FEELINGS?**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama/Romance**

**Cerita ini kombinasi dari sebuah sinetron yang mungkin pernah kalian tonton, tapi jalan cerita ini sangat berbeda, karena disini nadal hanya menggunakan beberapa karakter yang sama dari cerita sinetron tersebut. Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersbut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Sebelumnyaaahhh~**

"apa yang sudah kau katakan pada mereka sehingga mereka mengatakan hal itu? Apa kau mengancamnya?" tanya Yunho menatap sang umma dengan perasaan yang mulai panas.

"aku tidak mengancamnya, tapi mereka sendirilah yang mengatakan itu"

"ummamu benar, percuma saja kau berusaha ingin menikahinya. Karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" ucap appa Jung yang muncul dari pintu utama "jika kau tetap berani membantah keinginanku, jangan salahkan aku. Jika aku melakukan sesuatu pada keluarga mereka" ucap appa Jung yang mulai mengancam.

"terserah dengan apa yang kalian ucapkan. Tapi aku akan memberikan dua pilihan. aku tetap menikahi Jaejoong dan aku akan meneruskan usahamu, atau justru aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. Dan kuharap kalian menghapus namaku dari keluarga ini" ucap Yunho tersenyum licik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"JUNG YUNHO! KEMBALI KESINI!" bentak appa Jung yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Yunho yang langsung membanting pintu kamarnya.

**Chapter 6~**

"JUNG YUNHO! KEMBALI KESINI!" bentak appa Jung yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Yunho yang langsung membanting pintu kamarnya.

"yeobo.. apa Yunho serius mengatakannya?" tanya umma Jung yang khawatir.

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pkirannya" ucap appa Jung mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar "kau katakan padanya "kau katakan padanya. Kalau aku menyetujuinya, aku tidak ingin dia mengacaukan semuanya" ucap appa Jung dan meninggalkan umma Jung yang terdiam diruang keluarga. Umma Jung langsung berjalan menuju kamar Yunho dengan cepat.

CLEK

"Yun.. bisakah kau pikirkan lagi? Umma mohon" ucap umma Jung menahan lengan Yunho yang sudah memasukan beberapa barangnya kedalam koper.

"lepaskan aku! Jika aku memikirkan bagaimana dengan kalian, lalu siapa yang memikirkan perasaanku?! Umma tahu kan kalau aku bisa seperti ini juga karena Joongie? Aku bisa berdiri sendiri itu semua karena Joongie" ucap Yunho membentak sang umma.

"bukankah itu berarti kau hanya merasa ingin membalas budimu padanya?" tanya umma Jung menatap lekat Yunho.

"aku tidak mengatakan itu. Aku mencintainya dan aku mau bersamanya apa aku salah!"

"salah! karena kau memilih orang yang salah! kau harusnya berpikir jika kau menikahinya apa yang akan kau dapatkan? Dia hanya akan menyusahkanmu Yun. Jika saja dia tidak sakit, umma dan appa juga tidak akan melarangmu"

"apa Joongie sakit itu karena keinginannya? Joongie tidak menginginkannya sama sekali umma, aku yang bodoh dulu aku tidak peka terhadapnya, aku meninggalkannya saat dia membutuhkanku. Apa itu tidak jahat? Dia selalu ada untukku saat aku merasa terpuruk, apa aku salah jika aku membalik posisi kami dan aku yang akan selalu ada disampingnya? Kumohon umma, mengertilah. Aku mencintainya dan tidak mau kehilangannya" ucap Yunho berurai airmata dan memegang pundak sang umma "kumohon mengertilah" ucap Yunho yang langsung merosot dan memegang kaki ummanya.

Kata-kata Yunho langsung menohok hati sang umma yang ikut berdenyut nyeri melihat permohonan Yunho yang sudah bersujud memegangi kakinya.

"kumohon umma.. kumohon" ucap Yunho yang semakin menangis, katakan dia cengeng. Tapi dia melakukan ini untuk kebaikan semuanya.

"Yun sudah cukup.." ucap umma Jung berusaha membangunkan Yunho dari posisinya.

"kumohon bantulah aku.. umma, Joongie membutuhkanku" ucap Yunho yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

"Yun sudah cukup Yun.. umma mohon jangan seperti ini" ucap umma Jung yang menangis melihat perjuangan sang anak "umma bilang cukup, Yun" ucap umma Jung menangkup wajah kecil Yunho "kejarlah jika itu memang keputusan yang terbaik untuk kita semua, bahagiakanlah Joongie. Umma akan berada dibelakangmu" ucap umma Jung tak kuasa menahan tangisnya dan memeluk Yunho.

"umma gomawo.." jerit tangis Yunho semakin pilu tatkala ummanya memeluk tubuh Yunho yang bersandar pada pundak sang umma.

"mianhae, Yun. Maafkan umma.. maffkan umma" ucap umma Jung yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yunho tidak menjawab dan masih terus menangis menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pundak sang umma yang setia memeluknya seperti saat dirinya masih kecil.

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan cepat di koridor menuju flat keluarga Kim. Wajahnya terlihat lusuh dan terdapat lingkar hitam dibawah matanya. Perasaan Yunho bagaikan diaduk ketika melihat Junsu yang tengah berjalan membawa sebuah tas besar dipundaknya.

"Suie? Apa yang terjadi? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho yang langsung menahan pundak Junsu "jangan katakan kalau kalian keluar dari flat ini?"

"ani, hyung. aku baru saja memereskan pakaian Jae hyung" ucap Junsu lemas.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho yang mulai panik.

"tadi pagi Jae hyung dibawa kerumah sakit oleh umma dan appa, akupun baru mendapat kabar dari pihak sekolah karena umma menelfon" ucap Junsu yang menundukan kepalanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang berjadi?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, guru disekolah bilang kalau Jae hyung masuk rumah sakit. Itu saja, hyung aku harus pergi" ucap Junsu yang lmelepas tangan Yunho dari pundaknya.

"tunggu. Kau bisa pergi denganku" ucap Yunho menahan lengan Junsu.

"sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut, aku takut umma akan marah padaku" ucap Junsu pelan.

"apa itu ada hubungannya dengan ummaku yang datang beberapa hari lalu?" tanya Yunho yang mulai terbawa emosi "aku akan menjelaskan pada bumonimmu kalau aku mendapatkan ijin" ucap Yunho terlihat cemas.

"entahlah hyung.. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, kuharap kau memang benar" ucap Junsu yang langsung melanjutkan jalannya.

Yunho hanya bisa diam dan melihat Junsu yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan bersusah payah membopong tas besar dipundaknya.

.

.

"appa.." panggil Junsu ketika sudah sampai dan melihat appanya tengah duduk bersandar dan mengusap kepala ummanya yang tertidur bersandar pada pundak appa Kim di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ICU.

"Junsu-ah.. jangan terlalu keras berbicara, ummamu baru saja tertidur" ucap appa Kim dengan pelan.

"ne.." ucap Junsu dan berjalan mendekati keduanya dan duduk disamping sang appa "appa, apa yang terjadi dengan Jae hyung? jangan katakan kalau Jae hyung.." tanya Junsu dengan wajah memelas dan menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"dia baik-baik saja, hyungmu tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya sedang tertidur" ucap appa Kim yang langsung menarik kepala Junsu yang sudah mulai menangis untuk bersandar pada pundaknya "hyungmu kuat, hyungmu pasti bisa melewatinya, appa yakin itu" ucap appa Kim lagi dan membuat Junsu semakin terisak.

"buat Jae hyung sembuh appa.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan diaaa" ucap Junsu semakin menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang appa.

"kita serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, chagi" ucap appa Kim mengusap kepala Junsu "kau tahu apa yang terakhir dia ucapkan tadi pagi?"

"hng?"

"dia ingin selalu bersama kita, jangan bersedih karenanya, sebab dia baik-baik saja" ucap appa Kim dan mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

Ditempat lain yang tidak jauh dari mereka, Yunho berdiri bersandar pada sudut koridor rumah sakit. Dirinya mengikuti Junsu sampai pada ruangan Jaejoong. Yunho kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Seperti itukah perjuangan Jaejoong untuk tetap berusaha berada disisi orang tersayangnya. Yunho berjalan mendekati ketiga orang yang tengah duduk bersama.

"jumuseyo.." ucap Yunho dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"hyung?" panggil Junsu yang langsung menegakan tubuhnya.

"mau apa kau kemari?" tanya apa Kim dengan dingin.

"aku kesini untuk-"

"untuk merendahkan kami? Atau kau kesini hanya sekedar untuk berbicara mengenai ummamu? Atau apa?" tanya appa Kim memotong ucapan Yunho.

"aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan Joongie" ucap Yunho yang langsung menatap appa Kim.

"tidak perlu lagi kau datang kemari, sudah cukup jelas dengan yang ummamu katakan, sudah cukup jelas dan aku bisa memahaminya" ucap appa Kim lagi dan langsung membuat umma Kim membuka matanya perlahan.

"tolong ijinkan aku bertamu dengan Joongie, aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan ummaku. Kumohon maafkan dia" ucap Yunho yang mulai memelas.

"kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya umma Kim yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya "bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menemui Joongieku lagi?"

"tapi aku-"

"sudah cukup! dan kau.. pergi dari sini" ucap umma Kim mutlak dengan menunjuk kearah koridor.

"kumohon dengarkan ak-"

PLAK

Junsu, appa Kim langsung diam dengan apa yang baru saja umma Kim lakukan. Umma Kim langsung menampar dan membuat Yunho seketika menghentikan ucapannya.

"ummaa…" panggil Junsu pelan.

"kau pikir anakku tidak bisa merasakan sakit hati?! Dia sakit bukan berarti dia tidak peka dengan perlakuan orang lain terhadapnya! Kau mengacuhkannya saat dia sakit dan kembali padanya, kemudian kau menghancurkan perasaan anakku untuk kedua kalinya dengan perkataan ummamu! Dan sekarang kau datang untuk apa?! Kenapa kalian mempermainkan perasaan anakku?! Tidak cukupkah kalian menyakitnya? Aku berusaha mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menyerah dengan keadaannya. Tapi apa? Bahkan Joongie mengatakan bahwa dia tidak kuat dengan semua ini dan dia ingin mati! Apa kalian tidak memikirkan hal itu?! Anakku berjuang untuk kami, dan kalian justru meruntuhkan semangatnya!" isakan umma Kim langsung terdengar ketika ia meluapkan seluruh emosinya.

"sudah cukup, jaga emosimu, disini rumah sakit, jangan buat keributan" ucap appa Kim yang langsung menahan tubuh istrinya "kau butuh istirahat" ucap appa Kim yang langsung berjalan menjauhi Yunho yang masih beridiri di depan ruangan Jaejoong.

"hyung.." panggil Junsu langsung menatap kearah Yunho yang menundukan kepalanya "maafkan umma, ne? dia hanya terbawa emosinya" ucap Junsu menepuk bahu Yunho dan hanya mendapat anggukan "kau mau bertemu dengan Jae hyung? biar aku bicara dengan dokter arau suster disini mumpung tidak ada umma dan appa. Kau tunggu disini sebentar" ucap Junsu yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dua orang yang memasuki sebuah ruangan steril dengan pakaian khusus, mereka tidak lain adalah Junsu dan Yunho yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Junsu berjalan mendekati sebuah ranjang dimana seseorang tengah berbaring dengan berbagai alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya sebagai penopang hidupnya. Junsu mulai duduk disebuah kursi yang tepat berada disamping ranjang tersebut. Sementara Yunho memilih untuk berhenti berjalan dan berdiri beberapa jarak dari Junsu.

"hyung.. annyeong.. mian aku baru menjengukmu.. ireona.. bukalah matamu, coba lihat siapa yang datang bersamaku" ucap Junsu lembut mengelus pipi pucat dan tirus yang ada dihadapannya "kau pasti senang jika melihatnya, maka dari itu. Kumohon bukalah matamu, jangan tidur terus.. apa kau tidak lelah tidur sepanjang hari? Kau bilang kalau kan akan terus membuka matamu dan tersenyum? Lalu kenapa kau sekarang menutup matamu?" tanya Junsu yang mulai menahan isakannya "jika kau merasa sakit, katakanlah hyung. kami disini akan tetap ada untukmu, kau bisa berbagi pada kami" ucap Junsu lagi menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang terkulai "dimana hyungku yang dulu selalu menemaniku? Dimana hyungku yang akan selalu mengusap kepalaku sampai rambutku berantakan? Dimana hyungku yang akan selalu memelukku jika aku menangis?" lagi-lagi Junsu tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Didenggamnya tangan kurus tersebut dan menempelkannya pada pipi "kumohon sadarlah, hyung.. kumohon sadarlah" ucap Junsu yang langsung menangis keras pada punggung tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho kini ikut merasakan sedih yang Junsu alami, kakinya terasa lemas, tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya kini. Jaejoong.. yang dulu selalu terlihat ceria, galak, dan bahkan selalu membelanya kini hanya diam memejamkan matanya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, terlebih dengan peralatan yang berada disekitarnya sebagai penopang hidup membuat pemandangan semakin memilukan. Yunho berjalan dengan pelan mendekati ranjang tersebut. Sadar akan Yunho yang mendekatinya Junsu langsung menoleh dan mengerti, lantas dia langsung berdiri dan membiarkan Yunho untuk duduk.

"annyeong, Joongie? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku dan kau terus menutup matamu?" ucap Yunho mengelus lembut kepala Jaejoong "mianhae, apa karena aku kau seperti ini? Jika iya, hukumlah aku.. aku tidak apa-apa asalkan kau bisa kembali seperti dulu. Jangan membuatku seperti ini, kumohon bangunlah" ucap Yunho yang berurai airmata "kau masih memakai cincin yang aku berikan kan?" ucap Yunho mulai bermonolog menggenggam jemari Jaejoong yang terdapat sebuah cincin "bangunlah, karena saat kau bangun, kau akan menjadi seorang Mrs. Jung yang akan mendampingiku. Aku akan mengembalikan senyumu" ucap Yunho lagi "kau bilang, jika kau sudah lulus sekolah nanti, kau ingin menjadi seorang designer terkenal kan? Coba kau tunjukan padaku. Kau juga pernah bilang, kalau kau ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga dengan beberapa anak yang melengkapi suasana. Kau mengatakan itu dengan senyum yang terkembang pada wajahmu, lalu kau kemanakan senyumu itu? Dimana Joongieku yang dulu?" tanya Yunho saraya mengusap pipi Jaejoong "kemana Joongie yang selalu berusaha untuk membantuku, berada disampingku, tersenyum hanya untukku, kemana dirimu yang dulu" tanya Yunho yang semakin terbawa oleh tangisannya. Yunho menyerah untuk terus berbicara. Pertahanannya mulai tuntuh dan menangis memeluk tangan ringkih tersebut.

Junsu yang tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi memilih untuk keluar dan meninggalkan keduanya didalam untuk melepas semua jerit tangisnya. Tanpa Yunho sadari, mata tertutup itu mulai terbuka dengan perlahan dan melirik kearah Yunho yang masih menangis memeluk tangannya.

"Yuhn.." panggil Jaejoong dengan suara lemah.

"Joongie?" Yunho langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan kembali mengusap pipi Jaejoong "kau sadar?"

" ..pa mena..ngis? (kenapa menangis?)" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara teroutus dan pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

"kau jangan banyak mengatakan apapun dulu, aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu" ucap Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan memandang Yunho yang berlari keluar dengan wajah sendunya.

'_Tuhan, terimakasih kau sudah memberikannya padaku, beri aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk bisa berada disisinya'_

.

.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan putraku, uisa?" tanya appa Kim dengan antusias ketika mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong sudah sara.

"kondisinya mulai stabil. Saranku, salah satu dari kalian untuk menemaninya agar tidak kesepian. Ajak dia untuk terus berkomunikasi" ucap dokter tersebut.

"biar aku saja" ucap umma Kim langsung.

"umma.." ucap Junsu memegang pundak umma Kim dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Umma Kim yang mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Junsu langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho yang berdiri dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Yun.. bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya umma Kim.

"nde?"

"bisa kah kau menemani Joongie didalam?" tanya umma Kim lagi dan melihat tatapan bingung tidak percaya "maafkan aku yang egois dan sudah menamparmu.. tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu, mianhae Yunho-ah" ucap umma Kim lagi yang tanpa diduga langsung memeluk Yunho yang nampak terlihat shock "gomawo, berkat dirimu, Joongie membuka matanya" ucap umma Kim lagi "jja, masuklah.. Joongie menunggumu didalam" ucap umma Kim melepas pelukannya.

"gomawo ahjumma" ucap Yunho seraya tersenyum. Yunho langsung berjalan dan kembali masuk dalam ruangan dimana Jaejoong berada.

.

.

Hari terus berganti sampai Jaejoong dapat kembali kerumahnya, tidaka da perubahan yang berarti, malah semakin hari kondisinya semakin tidak menentu. Yunho dengan setia terus berkunjung ke flat keluarga Kim untuk sekedar menemani Jaejoong, bahkan Yunho hampir menggantikan semua peran umma Kim untuk mengurusi Jaejoong. meskipun keadaanya kini hanya bisa berbaring diatas kasurnya, Jaejoong dapat kembali tersenyum. Sebab Yunho akan selalu ada bersamanya. Yunho sendiri sudah benar-benar mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya untuk meminang Jaejoong tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong sendiri setelah bersusah payah untuk meluluhkan hati appanya.

Dan disini. Disebuah altar gereja yang terbilang sederhana Yunho tengah berdiri dihadapan seorang pastur dan menunggu datangnya seseorang dari balik pintu gereja. Tidak banyak yang hadir disana, hanya kerabat dan teman dekat yang ikut menghadiri upacara sacral yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu utama gerejapun terbuka. Menampakan seorang namja cantik dan anggun yang duduk bersandar dikursi rodanya dengan senyum yang terkembang pada wajahnya yang semakin hari semakin pucat, dibelakangnya appa Kim senantiasa mendorong kursi roda yang Jaejoong pakai untuk sampai disamping Yunho.

"Yunho-ah.. aku titipkan putraku padamu" ucap appa Kim yang langsung mengaitkan tangan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"ne.." jawab Yunho dengan senyuman.

"hadirin sekalian yang berbahagia dan senantiasa dalam lindungan Tuhan, hari ini akan dimulainya upacara sacral Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong" ucap pastur tersebut dan menatap Yunho "Jung Yunho, apa kau bersedia menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong dalam suka maupun duka, atau sehat maupun sakit?"

"ya, aku bersedia" jawab Yunho dengan lantang dan melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"dan kau Kim Jaejoong, apa kau bersedia untuk menikah dengan Jung Yunho dalam suka maupun duka atau sehat maupun sakit?"

Jaejoong yang memang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan pastur tersebut hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan dan tersenyum.

"diberkatilah kalian berdua" ucap pastur tersebut seraya tersenyum dan memberikan tanda pemberkatan.

Dalam ruang gereja langsung terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dan tidak sedikit dari tamu yang datang menitikan air matanya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Saat Yunho hendak mencium Jaejoong, tanpa diduga, raut wajah Jaejoong yang semula tersenyum padanya justru terlihat sayu dan perlahan senyuman tersebut menghilang bersamaan dengan tumbangnya tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukan Yunho yang langsung menahan tubuhnya.

"Joongie-ah?! kau kenapa? Tanya Yunho yang mulai panik karena Jaejoong tidak merespon ucapannya.

Seluruh tamu undangan, keluarga dan pastur tersebut terlihat panik melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam dengan pandangan sayunya kearah Yunho.

"Joongie-ah?! chagiya banguunnn" pekik umma Kim.

"Joongie-ah! andwae! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" Yunho terlihat kalang kabut dan langsung membopong tubuh ringkih Jaejoong menuju luar gereja.

.

.

"Joongie.. tetap buka matamu, jangan memejamkannya kumohon kau dengarkan aku" ucap Yunho yang terlihat berlari kecil disebalah ranjang rumah sakit yang tengah didorong dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang kini terlihat tidak sadarkan diri.

"maaf anda tidak bisa ikut kedalam" ucap seorang suster menahan tubuh Yunho ketika ranjang Jaejoong dibawa masuk kedalam ruangan.

"tapi aku suaminya!" bentak Yunho dengan tubuh yang sudah ditahan oleh sang appa.

"sudah Yun, biarkan mereka mengurusnya" ucap sang appa yang masih menahan tubuh Yunho dan suster tersebut kini masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Yun, kau harus dengarkan kata mereka" tambah umma Jung

"Joongie.." lirih umma Kim dalam pelukan suaminya.

"tenanglah.. doakan saja Joongie baik-baik saja" ucap appa Kim memeluk istrinya dengan perasaan yang gusar.

Junsu sudah mulai menangis dan bersandar pada tembok. Yoochun dan Changmin terus berada didekat Junsu untuk menemaninya.

"aku yakin hyungmu akan kuat melewati ini.. percayalah" ucap Changmin mnepuk pundak Junsu dan Junsu hanya mengangguk.

"bersabarlah" ucap Yoochun kemudian dan mengusap kepala Junsu.

.

.

Setelah menunggu dengan cemas hampir satu jam, bahkan Yunho terlihat semakin tidak tenang. Akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"uisa, bagaimana dengan kondisi istriku?"tanya Yunho yang langsung menghampirir dokter tersebut.

Bukannya menjawab, dokter tersebut justru menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat dan membuat semuanya bingung.

"keadaan Jaejoong-shi sangat buruk saat ini, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak" ucap lemas dokter tersebut.

"andwae…" Yunho langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan "Joongie-ah.." ucap Yunho langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

TIT TIT TIT

Terdengar suara nyaring dari sebuah heart monitor machine yang berada disebalah ranjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya melirikan matanya yang sayu dengan beberapa alat yang sudah terpasang ditubuhnya.

"Yuhn.." lirih Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"kau baik-baik saja, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu kan kau sekarang adalah Jung Jaejoong.. istriku" ucap Yunho yang matanya mulai berlinang "kau harus sembuh, kau harus tetap berada disampingku" cap Yunho lagi mencium kening Jaejoong "kau lihat ini? Kita menggunakan cincin yang sama kan indah bukan? tidak ada lagi yang bisa membatasi kita" ucap Yunho mensejajarkan jemarinya yang tersemat sebuah cincin dengan jemari Jaejoong "kita akan membangun sebuah keluarga, ada aku sebagai appanya, kau umma dan anak kita kelak" Jaejoong hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan seseorang yang baru saja menjadi suaminya "kita akan melihat anak kita tumbuh dewasa bersama-sama, kau suka itu kan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti dan berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya. Matanya mulai berlinang menatap Yunho dengan lekat.

"Yuhn.. sa..rang..hae" ucap Jaejoong terbata. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menutup matanya dan setitik airmata menetes pada pipi pucatnya.

TIT TIT TIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT…

Suara heart Monitor machine tersebut berbunyi panjang dan nyaring memperlihatkan sebuah gari datar yang cukup panjang.

"Joongie andwae! Buka matamu!" teriak Yunho yang langsung mengguncangkan tubuh Jaejoong "buka matamu dan lihat aku!" ucap Yunho yang tangisannya langsung pecah "jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon buka matamu!" teriak Yunho yang sudah kalut "buktikan kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku! Tetaplah disampingku JUNG JAEJOONG!" suasana didalam tidak kalah memilukan ketika mendengar teriakan Yunho dari dalam ruang "kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa aku harus merubah diriku menjadi seperti dulu dan kau akan membuka matamu?!" Yunho langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya mengubah layaknya seorang anak yang cupu "lihat aku. Aku Yunhomu yang dulu.. buka matamu sekarang juga.. jangan tinggalkan akuuu.. Joongie-a.." ucap Yunho melemas seperti orang gila dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Mata itu tertutup dengan damai dan tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Bibir itu tersenyum damai dan tidak akan lagi pernah terdengar suara yang keluar. Wajah itu terlihat damai. Jung Jaejoong, telah pergi meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan penderitaannya.

'_setidaknya kau sudah menjadi bulpoin yang selalu menorehkan tintanya untuk sebuah kertas lusuh sepertiku. Kau selalu mendampingi kertas tersebut sampai dia benar-benar lapuk menghilang'_

.

.

Isak tangis mewarnai pemakaman seorang namja cantik yang baru saja merengkuh kebahagiaannya. Terlihat keluarga dan juga kerabat yang menghapus airmatanya. Yunho terdiam dengan wajah datarnya melihat pada sebuah peti mati yang tengah ditutup oleh tanah. Airmata terus mengalis diwajah datarnya. Tidak bisa lagi dia berteriak, sekeras dan sekencang apapun dia berteriak, itu semua tidak bisa mengubah apapun. Jung Jaejoong istrinya tidak akan pernah kembali. Langit terlihat gelap, setelah peti mati tersebut tertutup sempurna, semua membubarkan diri, tapi tidak dengan Yunho yang masih setia berlutut dan mengusap sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Jung Jaejoong'.

"Joongie.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Yunho pelan dan mengusap nisan tersebut dengan pelan, rintik hujan mulai turun dan membasahi tubuhnya.

Junsu meremas pelan pundak Yunho yang masih diam tidak beranjak dari posisinya "hyung, ayo kita pulang" ucap Junsu yang masih setia berdiri dibelakang Yunho.

"ani, Joongie akan kesepian jika aku meninggalkannya" ucap Yunho menatap kosong gundukan dihadapannya.

"Jae hyung sudah pergi, dia tidak akan pernah kembali, tapi meski begitu dia bisa melihat kita dari atas"

"kenapa dia tega meninggalkanku?"

"Jae hyung sangat mencintaimu, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu, dia akan selalu bersamamu. Dalam hatimu"

"tapi dia meninggalkanku disini sendiri Suie.. dihari pernikahan kami" ucap yunho menerawang.

"Jae hyung akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini, hyung. ayo kita pulang. Kau butuh istirahat"

"bisa kau tinggalkan aku? Aku ingin bicara dengan Joongie disini sebentar"

"aku akan menunggumu" ucap Junsu yang langsung meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho kembali diam dan melihat kosong pada nisan, dielusnya kembali nisan yag usah basah sepeti dirinya.

"Joongie tidak kedinginan? Disini hujan.. tapi aku tidak bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu.. Joongie tidak suka dingin kan? Apa yang bisa suamimu lakukan sekarang?" ucap Yunho bermonolog "kau ingat dengan yang aku katakan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan tetap berada disisimu, aku berjanji padamu. Tapi kenapa kau yang justru meninggalkanku? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Ataukah kau ingin memberikan hukuman pada suami bodohmu ini yang telah mengacuhkanmu dulu? Jawab aku.."

Junsu yang merasa Yunho terlalu lama berdiam diri, berinisiatif untuk menyusulnya. Dilihatnya Yunho yang tengah termenung dan diam dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup.

"hyung.. ayo kita pulang" ucap Junsu dan Yunhopun langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"ne" jawa Yunho pelan dan Junsu langsung menggandengnya.

.

.

Kamar yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa seharusnya menjadi tempat indah untuk malam pertama yang ditempati oleh pasangan pengantin baru, kini hanya dihiasi sebuah tangisan dari seorang namja yang tengah memeluk sebuah foto namja cantik yang baru saja pergi sari hidupnya. Sudah berjam-jam Yunho tidak keluar dari kamar tersebut, bahkan dirinya belum mengganti bajunya setelah pulang dari pemakaman. Diliriklah kasur kosong yang berada disebelahnya yang seharusnya menjadi tampat Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya. Kini sudah tidak berarti lagi. Harapannya sudah sirna bersama perginya namja yang begitu dicintainya. Sudah terlambat memang jika ingin mengubah takdir yang sudah digariskan. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Yunho membawa sebuah botol kecil menuju mulutnya dan meminum cairan yang berada di dalam botol tersebut.

Dengan senyum penuh arti, Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap pada posisi yang seharusnya diisi oleh Jaejoong. Yunho mengusap posisi disebelahnya dengan perlahan dan meletakan foto yang di pegangnya dimana tempat Jaejoong seharusnya berada. Perlahan tapi pasti mulut Yunho kini mulai berbusa, senyuman kecil tersungging pada bibir hatinya. Mata sayunya terpejam dengan perlahan dan tertutup dengan sempurna, nafas yang semakin melemah lambat laun akhirnya Yunho menghembuskan nafas terakhir tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Dan kamar pengantin baru itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu dimana Yunho melakukan aksi bunuh dirinya untuk menyusul seseorang yang lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan dunia.

_END_


End file.
